


Crimson

by liannyeong



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, mature rating because there are some tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong
Summary: The sudden appearance of a fae changes her life. What's more, he claims that he is her betrothed. But why does it seem like there's more to it than it seems...?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father warned, “Don’t be swayed by their beauty.” She didn’t believe him.

Tonight feels a little strange. Yujin can't quite put it to words, but she has the inkling that something is bound to happen. It’s not that she has any ability to predict the future but she has always had an accurate intuition. Towards her father’s passing, she always felt an impending gloom in the house. Perhaps it’s true that there are telltale signs of a happening of an event.

In the quietness of the night, the wind blows softly through her open windows, the curtains dancing lightly. Drawn to the night, Yujin slips off her bed and pads over to the windows. She rests her elbows on the small windowsill. The moon is its fullest tonight, she notes, its light illuminating the scenic view. The farmfield is empty, no man in sight. Beyond that is a field of trees, marking the start of the dark forest.

Yujin lives at the outskirts of the town. She never understood why her parents willingly moved to this house. The only plus point there is to this house is the small plot of land for their farming uses. Still, it’s not as if they can sell off their produce. One output is sufficient for their consumption for at most, a week. Other than that, the house is entirely isolated. No travelers actually pass the house because it is situated near the dark forest, where terrifying stories exist.

Yujin’s father, Yunho, used to love to tell her stories of it. Or perhaps, the creatures living inside it.

Her father always mentioned faefolk that lives in the dark forest. He described them as creatures that have human-like features, which is only a disguise to blend in with the townspeople. They frequent the town like any human does, but most people can’t tell them apart.

“Have you ever met one before?” Little Yujin had asked, big eyes curious.

“Of course I have! They are my friends,” her father answered.

“Then how did you know that they are fae if we cannot tell the difference?”

“Ah, it’s easy. Look at their eyes,” Yunho advised. “Their eyes are colored.”

Little Yujin frowned. “But we only have dark brown eyes. Why would it be difficult?”

Her father had chuckled. “Yes, yes, that is true. But when the faes are among humans, they change their eyes to dark brown too. Yet, they can’t hide the gleam of their original eyes. Look at them long enough, and you’ll see the true color of the faes’ eyes.”

Yunho proceeded to explain about the faes. There are four types of faes in the world: Air, Earth, Fire and Water. Air faes will have white eyes, Earth faes bear green eyes, Fire faes have a pair of red eyes while Water faes have their eyes a deep blue. These elemental faes have their respective powers. Yunho described that the faes have otherworldly beauty, but he warned not to be swayed by it. Some faes are beautiful in appearance, but their hearts are the ugliest of all. The faes are skilled in deluding people, her father warned.

“If you are friends with the faes, why haven’t I met them?” was a question Yujin asked when she was older, a few months after she turned fifteen.

Her father couldn’t give her a proper answer then. His only response was, “It is not time yet.”

That gave Yujin the confirmation that faefolk do not exist. She thinks it’s just a figment of her father’s imagination. That perhaps, all he has been trying to say is not to trust anyone so easily. That everyone has their own faces that they show to people, and sides of them that they hide from others. Or perhaps, Yunho had lost his mind after the death of his wife. Yujin did hear the townspeople gossiping that her father is not quite the same since then. Yujin can’t say she believes them though, for she has never met her mother, who died during her birth. Interestingly, her father rarely spoke of her mother.

Yujin shakes her head. It’s not the time to be reminiscing on her father’s old tales and old memories. It has been seven months since he passed away. Yujin needs to move on from his death.

The dark forest is as quiet as always, just the rustling of the trees. But it feels too quiet to her liking. Yujin briefly wonders if she should lock the windows, but her heart tells her not to. _It should be left as it is_ , her mind whispers, _especially for tonight._

But is anything _even_ happening tonight?

Then, all of a sudden, the wind halts and the temperature drops drastically. She shivers, her heart pounding in her ears. What just happened?

"Hello, Yujin," a voice says from behind. Yujin whips around, frightened.

A man steps out of the shadows. He seems to be glowing underneath the moonlight, his skin ethereally pale. His hair is wavy, thin where it touches his neck. His fringe reaches below his brows. And his eyes--! Are his eyes red?

The legend of the creatures that reside in the dark forest crosses Yujin’s mind again.

"I have come for you as promised," the man says, his voice deep.

"W-who are you?" Yujin squeaks, backing herself into the window.

The man comes closer, his footsteps silent against the hardwood floor. He’s only a step or two away from her. He places a hand over his chest, and lowers his body into a half-bow, yet his eyes never stray away from hers.

"Im Jaebeom," he greets. He stands upright, then he reaches for her cheek with his slender finger. "Your betrothed."

Yujin blacks out, only remembers the scent of rosewood and citrus combined.

\---

When Yujin wakes, she realizes she’s in a room that is clearly not hers. It’s much larger. The bed is softer than her own. There’s a balcony to the left of the bed, the door ajar to let the air in. The sun is up, its rays streaming into the room. How long has she been out? Yujin throws the covers off her body, relieved to see that she’s still donned in her own nightgown.

"Slept well?" comes a voice from the corner of the room. Yujin flinches, digging her nails into the bedsheets. It's the same man from the night before -- Jaebeom, if she remembers correctly. She nearly couldn’t spot him, if not for the red glow in his eyes.

 _Red eyes_ , Yujin says in her mind. _Is it really--_

Jaebeom uncrosses his legs, and rises from where he was seated at the loveseat placed near the fireplace, just in front of the bed. The aura he gives off is one of authority, some form of royalty.

"How long were you there? And where am I?" Yujin asks, her throat dry from lack of use.

"I’ve been waiting for you to wake. You sure sleep like a log. And this place is my mansion," Jaebeom answers as he pads over to the bed, footsteps eerily silent. He wears a black satin shirt, tucked into his black jeans.

"W-why did you bring me here?" Yujin stutters, backing herself to the headboard as the man draws closer. He settles at the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. He reaches for her face, a knuckle lightly brushing down her cheek. Then he gently slides his hand down her long hair, before picking up a handful of it. He leans forward, takes a whiff of it, eyes shut as if he's smelling flowers.

"I told you," his voice is calm and deep, "I'm your betrothed." His eyes are a deep red when he opens them. His gaze is strong, unwavering. Yujin can't bear the weight of his stare, so she looks away.

Jaebeom pulls his hand back slowly, eyes watching steadily as Yujin's hair slips off his fingers smoothly. "Well," he stands, "I'm sure you're hungry. Come join me for breakfast after you’re freshened up. I’ll call the servant in to tend to your needs."

With that, he turns on his heels and leaves the room. Almost immediately, a lady enters, donned in a maiden uniform. She has her head bowed in politeness, but there is no hiding that red glint in her eyes. She looks young, she can’t be any older than Yujin. 

"Good morning, Lady Shin,” the female greets. “I am Yeri, Master Im has appointed me to your service. I've prepared the bath for you as requested.”

Yujin keeps mum as the servant lady guides her to the ensuite bathroom on the right side of the room. There is only a huge square bathtub in the center, small steps leading up to it. Water is already filled slightly below the brim. Yeri places her hands into the water. Yujin sees how her hands glow pinkish. The water rapidly gains heat, bubbling, and then steam rises from the surface. 

_Definitely a Fire fae_ , Yujin realizes. Her father’s words are true.

“The bath is ready, Lady Shin,” the servant informs after taking her hands out of the tub. “Your fresh new clothes are already laid out for you at the changing room.” She gestures to the partition at the other side of the bathroom.

“I’ll leave you to enjoy your bath,” Yeri says before bowing and exiting the bathroom.

Yujin stares at the hot water. Why is she treated like an elite? Maybe, if she sticks around a little longer, she’ll find out the reason. But will it be a good decision? This place reeks of danger, and with the way Jaebeom looks at her, it’s as if she’s an object. Like a predator waiting for its prey to fall into his trap. Yujin reckons she should escape as soon as she can.

Yujin touches the water with the tip of her toe. It’s warm. Then she dips her entire foot inside, and enjoys the feeling of it.

 _The faes are skilled in deluding people_ , her father warned.

But first, a nice bath wouldn’t hurt, right…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujin has breakfast with the Fire fae and they chat.

Yujin will never admit it out loud, but the hot bath was one of the most relaxing and the best she has ever had. Back in her own home, she didn’t have the luxury of time to heat the water and revel in the warmth. How can she, when there was so much to do on the farm? Here, with the fiery power of the faes, a warm bath can be set up within seconds! How convenient is that? The soap smells nice too, a jarring difference from what she used in her own home: only water and a piece of cloth to scrub her skin. Her skin has the lingering fragrance of the soap. The dressing gown laid out for her is made of linen, its material cool to touch. Yeri is already waiting for her when she comes out of the bathroom.

The servant lady leads Yujin out of the room. She doesn’t speak as they navigate through the hallways. The mansion is undeniably huge, the path seems long and Yujin reckons they have already walked past a couple of rooms. She realizes that the room she slept in previously is the most secluded. It is located at the very end of the hallway, and there seems to be only one way in and out. Yujin briefly wonders if Jaebeom intentionally placed her in such a room so that she cannot escape easily.

They emerge from the stretch of rooms, to what Yujin believes to be the centre of the mansion. There are two main staircases at each corner of the main area. To her left, there are some steps leading to a large wooden door. _Perhaps a common area_ , Yujin wonders. Across her is another hallway, similar to the one she came from. Yujin is sure that it consists of a whole stretch of rooms too.

Yeri takes the stairs down, Yujin following close behind. The servant lady continues on to a room on the left side of the mansion. She opens the door and Yujin sees Jaebeom looking up. She doesn't miss the way Jaebeom’s face seems to light up at the sight of her. His seat allows him to have a direct view of the door, being at the head of the table. He doesn’t hide as he checks her out: his eyes up at her face then scans her down to her feet. Yujin feels embarrassed, rather self-conscious, that she barely hears the door clicking shut behind her. When Jaebeom's eyes go back up to her face, he has a huge smile on his lips.

"Hope you had a good bath?" Jaebeom asks, resting his chin on the back of his palm, his elbows on the table.

Yujin can only nod, too prideful to say anything more. The male gestures to the seat next to him, an empty plate laid out for her. Yujin obediently follows. Jaebeom lets out a whistle and almost immediately, a man enters the room, holding a closed platter in his right hand. His blond hair hidden underneath a chef's hat, an apron tied around his waist. Interestingly, his eyes have the color of green, instead of red. The Earth fae sets the metallic platter on the table and takes off the lid. The aroma of freshly roasted chicken fills the room. It makes Yujin's stomach rumble in hunger and her mouth waters.

"Eat as much as you'd like," Jaebeom invites, "Our Chan can cook many delicious dishes!"

Like a glutton, Yujin wants to reach for the biggest piece--

 _The faes are skilled in deluding people_ , her father’s words suddenly play in her ear.

Her hand freezes when it touches the chicken. What if the purpose of this feast is to fatten her up so that they can eat her later? What if there's poison in the food they serve? If Yujin isn't careful, she might risk losing her life.

So she tears off a small piece and sets it on her plate. Chan moves around the table, pouring drinks into their glasses. The female makes a mental note to not consume the drink at all. If necessary, she will pretend to drink it by only wetting her lips. The Earth fae leaves the room without speaking a single word, the door almost closing when another male barges in, angry, "How can you do this, Jaebeom? Did you not think of what could possibly happen?"

Jaebeom sips from his glass peacefully, totally unaffected by the shift in the atmosphere. “That’s not the right way to behave in front of our guest, is it, Jinyoung?" he comments with amusement.

The new man seems to finally notice Yujin's presence, his eyes moving from the fae to her. Jinyoung’s expression quickly changed into a shocked one. He must have not expected her to be having a meal with Jaebeom.

Or perhaps, he didn’t expect her to still be alive?

"Lady Shin," the man acknowledges, clearing his throat, then bows in humbleness, "My apologies for not introducing myself. I am Jinyoung, Jaebeom's dearest brother."

Yujin hears a snort but doesn't register it. Jinyoung is dashing, she notes. While Jaebeom prefers to leave his shirt a little unbuttoned, Jinyoung is prim and proper, his linen shirt tucked neatly into his pants, his sleeves folded nicely around his elbows. Unlike his brother too, Jinyoung has a pair of blue eyes.

 _Huh, is it possible for fae siblings to be of different elements?_ Yujin thinks to herself.

"I was supposed to be the one to formally approach you," Jinyoung says, glaring at the other unbothered fae, "but _someone_ breached the conduct and reached you first. I hope he hasn't been harsh to you."

"Oh, um--" Yujin glances at Jaebeom, who has a levelled expression. "No, he hasn't been harsh..." _Yet_ , her mind finishes.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jinyoung smiles kindly. "I'm sure you know that Im Jaebeom is your betrothed. This was decided when your father, Sir Yunho, made a deal with Jaebeom."

She frowns, rather confused. _A deal? Her father? When?_

Her face seems to show her thoughts for Jinyoung slowly explains, "On one particular night, your father, in exchange for a longer life, he gave your hand in marriage to Jaebeom. The deal is in effect on--”

“--the seventh month after his death,” Yujin finishes softly, the memory slowly coming back to her.

Her father had mentioned this before, a few nights after she turned eighteen. Then, Yujin had already denied the existence of faefolk. So when her father broke the news that she will have to marry a fae, she wanted to laugh. _Has my father gone mad?_ she wondered then. But his tone was so serious, Yujin did not have the heart to argue.

“Why did you trade me off?” she had asked.

“I had to,” was Yunho’s reply, face sad.

 _Utter nonsense_ , Yujin thought back then. But now, it seems that it was never a lie. Her father had told her nothing but the truth. Yujin didn’t believe him because it was only words, no evidence shown to her at all.

“Oh, so your father told you about it--”

"I'd like to have the marriage occur when the new moon appears," Jaebeom interjects.

Yujin feels her heart drop. At the same time, she hears Jinyoung gasp.

"That's two weeks from now! How-- The preparations--!" 

"Two weeks too late," Jaebeom cuts, tone serious. "I can't wait any longer."

Why, Yujin wonders. Is there a catch here? What would he gain from marrying her? There is not even anything she can offer. She doesn't have the wealth nor the beauty. Heck, she's fully human; she doesn’t even possess any supernatural abilities!

Jaebeom gives his full attention to Yujin, his head tilted to the side, still resting on his hands. He wears a smile again, his eyes seem to sparkle as he asks, "How would you like the wedding to be? Any theme you'd like? Floral? Royal?"

"Aren't we going too fast?" Yujin questions, her heart palpitating. She needs to buy some time until she figures out how to get out of this situation. There is no way she will give her life and freedom to this unknown creature! "Preparing a wedding within two weeks when I don't even know you at all."

While Jinyoung looks at her in a peculiar fashion, Jaebeom seems pleased with her words. His smile widens a little more, as he leans closer.

"We have all the time to get to know each other after the wedding, but I guess it doesn't hurt to spend more time together before then. Though, as of now, I’d like that we keep this discussion for later--”

"But," Yujin insists, "What happens if we don't match? If one of us ends up not liking the other at all?"

Jaebeom's smile falters, his entire demeanor changes. The temperature of the room drops to a chill, though none is affected by it except for Yujin alone. Jinyoung seems unfazed, but he lets out a chuckle.

" _That_ is possible," Jinyoung butts in, looking at Jaebeom. "We've never thought of that, have we?"

"A deal made must be fulfilled," Jaebeom's voice is alarmingly calm, but Yujin knows there's a threat beneath it. He ignores Jinyoung's words, solely focused on the female. "There can be no breach."

Then he leans back, the atmosphere returning to normal. "Be rest assured, Yujin," Jaebeom adds.

His elbows touch the arms of the chair, his fingers interlaced in front of his chest. Yujin’s eyes catch on an iron ring that is worn on his little finger. Its appearance is unusual: it doesn't seem like it was made with proper craftsmanship. Its width is large enough to cover the skin between the knuckle and the first joint on the small finger. The head of the ring is a plain square with no sophisticated design engraved. _An odd ring for a person who seems to hold a great deal of wealth_ , Yujin thinks to herself.

"I am sure we'll have no issues with our personalities," Jaebeom continues and Yujin darts her eyes back up to his face. He's already looking back at her, and she can’t help but feel rather embarrassed that she was caught staring at his ring. The fae doesn’t seem to mind, for his own fingers twirl that ring absentmindedly. "We'll live together happily. Whatever you need, whatever you want, I'll make sure you're well taken care of."

Yujin finds herself disbelieving his words. It only brings about doubt and more questions in her head. Why is he so eager to marry her? Why does it seem like there's something else that will happen? What even is 'living together happily' supposed to mean in Jaebeom's definition? His words are nothing but vague.

Yujin can only force herself to nod and smile. Jaebeom motions to her plate as he says, “Eat. You will need all the energy to tour around the mansion. I’ll show you all the nicest places here.”

Jinyoung snorts, eyebrows raised at the statement. “ _You_ will show her around? That’s a first from you!”

“Well, Yujin did want to know more about me before the wedding,” Jaebeom explains. Truth be told, Yujin didn’t think he’d take it seriously. “I’d like her to be comfortable around me by then.”

Jinyoung lets out another chuckle. His eyes gleam in delight as he turns to Yujin. “My my, do tell me your secrets, dear Yujin. You already have my brother wrapped around your finger in less than a day!”

“Oh shut it, Jinyoung!” Jaebeom snaps, but it only makes Jinyoung burst into laughter. Yujin darts her eyes between the two of them. Jaebeom has a pinkish tint on his cheeks, rather visible with the paleness of his skin. _Is he, perhaps, embarrassed?_ Yujin finds it hard to believe.

But then again, Yujin reckons it’s safer not to believe anything that happens here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom tours Yujin around the mansion, and the start of the wedding preparations.

Jaebeom takes Yujin to the garden first. Standing a few steps away from the garden arch, pink flowers decorating the iron base. The vibrant petals contrast against the surrounding plain green hedges. Jaebeom doesn't bring her into the garden though. Instead, he briefly explains that it's more of a maze instead of an actual garden.

"What's in the middle of the maze then?" Yujin asks, looking beyond the arch. Interestingly, the sun is bright overhead, but the garden pathway is rather dark, and there seems to be a kind of fog clouding it, giving a mysterious aura.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a water fountain, that's all," Jaebeom responds, bringing her attention to the mansion instead. Yujin slightly frowns. Why does the fae seem rather dismissive?

"The mansion has an east wing and a west wing," Jaebeom gestures to the rectangular blocks that emerge from the centre of the mansion. "And there are three floors. The first floor is a common area, where the kitchen and the dining hall are located in the west wing. The east wing is where the servants' quarters are located."

"The second floor is made up of sleeping quarters for the rest of the household. That one, however," Jaebeom points out at the balcony just above the front door to the mansion, "is the ballroom. The third floor is the library in its entirety."

Next, Jaebeom brings her back inside the mansion. They step into the kitchen first, where Chan -- the one who served them earlier -- is focused on cooking a dish. There are two other faes busily moving about in the kitchen. None of them seem to be affected by their presence. Yujin catches the greenish glint in their eyes.

"Does your household employ different elemental faes?" Yujin asks when they exit the kitchen.

"Elemental faes prefer to stick to their own kind. But here, it's different. We don't follow the general notion."

"What about Jinyoung? He's your brother but he's not a Fire fae."

Jaebeom smiles ruefully. "That's because he's my half-brother."

Yujin expects him to go on, but he doesn't. He leaves the conversation as it is. The next room over is the dining hall, but having been there during breakfast, Jaebeom skips to the servants' quarters.

"This is where the servants stay. If you need anything, you can approach them. Preferably, you should approach me though," Jaebeom murmurs the last sentence to himself but the silence in the house makes it loud and clear to Yujin's ears.

They head up the stairs, to the second floor. Jaebeom shows Yujin the ballroom, pushing open the large wooden door. It's basically empty, the daylight streaming into the room through the glass doors, casting a glow onto the marble-tiled floor. Beyond the doors is the balcony that she saw from the garden arch.

"We shall hold our wedding here," Jaebeom suddenly says, a huge grin on his face. In an instant, Yujin feels her heart drop. The tour has made her temporarily forget the reason she was brought here.

"Well, let's continue on." The fae walks out of the room, Yujin trailing behind.

He goes past the stairs and to the start of the hallway of the west wing, pausing there. "At the very end is where my room is located," Jaebeom states. "If you ever need anything, you can find me there."

Then they go up to the third floor, where the library is. The stairs form a bridge-like structure that splits into two pathways. The library appears taller than the other two floors, thanks to the roof that is shaped like a dome. It is made of entirely glass, allowing for the steady stream of sunlight. With the vast space -- a result of the merging of the two wings into one -- Yujin guesses there could be thousands of books in total: there are aisles of books, and every wall is turned into a bookshelf too!

"All the books in the library are my personal collection," Jaebeom gestures at the aisles. “But you’re more than welcome to read them.”

Yujin stares at Jaebeom, mouth gaping at him. She has always wanted to read new books but never had the chance, considering the financial situation of her family. They only have enough to sustain their survival, rarely anything more to purchase new things. Only once did her father gift her a novel that she has read multiple times throughout the years.

"Thank you, I’d like that a lot," Yujin can’t help but return a smile, genuinely grateful and happy. This seems to please the fae, for he looks at her as if she’s never smiled before.

"Well, uh--" Jaebeom clears his throat, “Come this way.”

Moving past rows of bookshelves, right at the very end, there is an arched glass window, with cushioned seats lined on the windowsill. Looking out, Yujin gets a bird's eye view of the mansion grounds, including the garden maze. She spots a fountain in the center, true to what Jaebeom said.

“It's nice, isn't it?” Jaebeom comments.

_ Definitely _ , Yujin thinks to herself.

“Well, that’s all there is in this mansion,” Jaebeom concludes. "I hope you’re more comfortable and familiar here."

“Yes, thank you for showing me around."

“Anything for you,” Jaebeom replies, eyes rather fond. "Ah yes, you’ll be fitted for your dress today, in the late afternoon. Yeri will remind you again."

“I shall leave you to yourself then,” he says, bowing politely and making his way out.

Yujin redirects her attention to the view outside.  _ How advantageous is this _ , she realizes. Having a view from this angle will allow her to monitor the movements around the mansion.

She might have just arrived here and so far, no one has tried to harm her. Still, she can't get complacent. She can't let her guard down. There's a lot of things she doesn't know, questions that remain unanswered. But it's better she doesn't delve too much into it, she muses. The fae are skilled in deluding people, she reminds herself. It's better that she focuses on finding a way out of this place. She shouldn’t stay here any longer than necessary.

\---

Yujin is woken by a shake on her shoulder, her eyes still heavy. She peeks an eye, the sun already casting slanted shadows through the windows. Yeri is standing next to the bed, reminding her of the dress fitting. Yujin quickly freshens herself up before following the servant lady to a guest room situated in the west wing of the mansion.

“Why couldn’t we do the fitting in my own room?” Yujin wonders aloud.

“It’s Master Im’s orders, Lady Shin,” Yeri responds as calm and dignified as usual. Then, she comes a little closer, and whispers, “Master Im doesn’t want anyone near or in your room.” She lets out a small giggle.

Yujin frowns. In an instant, the fae immediately reverts back to her composed self, as if she's done something wrong. Her sudden shift in mood has Yujin letting out a small laugh. Yeri smiles at her sheepishly.

The guestroom is as large as her room in the east wing. Seeing no one else in the room, Yujin decides to take her place at the loveseat. She’s rather thankful to have borrowed a book from the library and brought it along. She was reading it to pass time, but accidentally fell asleep until Yeri came. Basking in the silence of the room, Yujin flips open the book and continues on the page she left off.

She didn’t keep track of the time. She was nose deep into the novel when the door swings open and a commotion follows. Looking up, Yujin sees a male fae entering the room in the longest strides she has ever seen. He stands in the middle of the room, leaning his weight onto one foot. His legs are long, Yujin notices, and his cheekbones are visible beneath his slightly tanned skin. The next thing Yujin notices is the fae’s blue-colored eyes -- a sign that he is a Water fae. Yujin slowly rises to her feet.

“You must be the Shin Yujin,” the fae says with a subtle accent, looking her up and down. Perhaps elemental faes have different cultures and slightly different languages, much like human races.

“I’m Bam, your couturier,” he introduces himself. Before Yujin can even respond, he waves his hand and a mannequin appears in front of him, at the empty space between the guest bed and the loveseat. Bam steps forward, moving his right arm in a fluid motion and a measuring tape slides smoothly down his arm and into his hand. If Yujin had blinked, she might not have even noticed it.

“Measure her, please,” the male instructs and it’s like the measuring tape comes to life. Similar to water, the tape flows from the fae’s hand and slithers its way towards Yujin. It coils around her ankle, then spreads to her hip before covering her entire body like a tight-fit suit. It measures the littlest of details, leaving no skin untouched. Once done, it flows back down to the floor, creeping up to the mannequin. The mannequin morphs to be an exact replica of Yujin’s body.

“Alright, let’s see,” Bam goes. He crosses his arms, fingers underneath his chin, brows furrowed in thought. He tilts his head to the side, humming to himself. Then in the next moment, he suggests, “Perhaps a basic dress?”

Bam snaps his fingers and what appears to be snowflakes starts falling above the mannequin, to reveal a long simple dress. It is plain white, no design apart from the lace on the cap sleeves. The material hugs at the waist and tapers to her thighs, accentuating the Yujin’s curves. The tail fans out at the bottom, forming a smooth circle on the floor.

“What do you think?” the fae asks, glancing at Yujin. She doesn’t even get a chance to form her opinion, let alone open her mouth as Bam waves his hand, shaking his head. “On second thought, never mind. Let’s try another… I think… You’ll go better with an off-shoulder dress.”

Another snap and the basic dress moulds itself into an off-shoulder dress. The sleeves are long and tight to skin. There’s a dip in the middle, towards the cleavage but it’s not too low that it is racy. Around the waist is a rose gold embroidery, and the skirt flows loosely, multiple layers of light chiffon.

“What do you think?” Bam asks again, looking rather proud at his design. This time, Yujin has the time to step forward and feel the material.

The dress is beautiful, Yujin must admit, though she wonders if it suits her.

Just then, Jaebeom barges in, door slamming against the wall, his expression sour. “Bam!” he bellows.

“Oh, hello, Jaebeom,” the Water fae greets. “I think I’m just about done here--”

“How dare you make my bride wait!” Jaebeom raises his voice at the other, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Is this how you treat your clientele? Showing up late?”

Bam cowers. Yujin feels the temperature plummet. Watching the scene warily, she notices the candles around the room dimmed low, almost extinguished.

“I chose you as our couturier and yet, you treat my bride like a fool?”

“I’m sorry, Jaebeom, I had other business to attend to--”

“Excuses!” the Fire fae roars.

“Jaebeom--” Yujin intervenes, though her voice is small. Her own heart pounds in her ears. She definitely doesn’t want to be at the receiving end of Jaebeom’s wrath, but she feels the urge to defend Bam. The Water fae has his head hung low, avoiding any form of eye contact with the other fae. Yujin doesn’t know where she got the courage to move forward, such that she touches Jaebeom’s elbow. “It’s fine. It wasn’t a long wait -- not with a book to keep me company.”

Jaebeom looks over his shoulder. His anger seems to dissipate almost instantly. Out of the corner of her eye, Yujin notices the fires are back to normal. “Are you sure? I can punish him, if you’d like.”

“That won’t be ideal, would it? We need his service for our wedding,” she placates the male.

Jaebeom exhales steadily. Then he turns back to Bam, who is still looking down at his feet. Jaebeom jabs his finger into his chest once more, and spits, “You should be thankful to the mercy of my bride. Else, you’d be dead by now.”

The Fire fae faces Yujin once more, gently tapping her shoulder, a smile on his lips. His hand slides down her arm to hold her hand up between them. “If there’s anything you are displeased with, don’t hesitate to call me.” He brings up the hand higher, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Gently letting her go, Jaebeom turns on his heels and leaves the room. Yujin can’t help but notice how Bam immediately relaxes.

“Thank you for saving my life,” the couturier expresses his gratitude with a slight bow, a relieved expression on his face.

Yujin offers a kind smile. “I don’t think I did anything but you’re welcome.”

“Such amazing ability, you have,” Bam says. “I can’t believe that it’s true.”

Yujin cocks her head to the side. “What is?”

“Well,” Bam starts rather hesitantly. “Jaebeom has always been a hot-headed person, much worse than what you saw earlier. But his temper has mostly died down ever since he moved to this mansion, you see. Occasionally, he does get angry when it comes to important matters. But the fact that he was furious at me for being late and that you calmed him real quick… You really have Jaebeom wrapped around your finger.”

Yujin got reminded of Jinyoung, who said the same words. She shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe he doesn’t like truancy.”

Bam shakes his head. “I’ve known him all my life. And I’ve never seen him like this.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “You must mean a lot to him, considering that he’s protective of you.”

Yujin doubts so.  _ There must be another reason for Jaebeom to behave in such a manner. Even if he is protective of me, it's because he needs me for something. But I wonder what... _

“Ah!” Bam’s face suddenly lights up. He whips around and snaps his fingers at the mannequin. The sleeves are gone, and thin straps are added instead. Then, just slightly above the chest, a gold jewelry wraps around the mannequin. Magic flows downward, constructing a long chiffon cape that drapes all the way down, almost touching the floor.

“How do you find this?” Bam presents it to Yujin, his blue eyes gleam with pride.

“It’s-- Majestic.” Yujin finds herself amazed by the elegance it holds.

Bam grins wide. “Perfect for the bride of the Im house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujin spends her time reading and a certain fae comes to disturb.

Surprisingly, Yujin is left out of the entire wedding preparations. Jaebeom had tasked Yeri to ensure that Yujin doesn’t come near the ballroom. It’s a peculiar order, Yujin thought, for she will surely pass the ballroom whenever she uses the stairs. But when she emerges from the hallway, she doesn’t even see the large wooden door of the ballroom. It disappeared!

“Master Im enchanted it,” Yeri answers her unspoken question, a smile on her lips. There’s a glint in her red eyes, as if she knows something Yujin doesn’t. She leans closer and then whispers, “For extra measure.”

“Whatever for?”

Yeri only giggles, followed by a shrug of her petite shoulders. She hops down the stairs, joyful, as she beckons at the other female. “Come, Lady Shin, you need to eat your breakfast before it turns cold!”

Yujin takes another look at the area where the door is supposed to be. It’s now a plain wall, totally no trace of cracks or anything at all. It’s as if the door never existed at all.  _ A deceit _ , Yujin thinks to herself as she follows Yeri down.

\---

Having nothing to do around the house, Yujin fully immerses herself in the library. She has taken a liking to the seat at the windowsill at the far corner of the library, in the east wing side of the mansion. It’s secluded enough that no one would notice her there, and it gives her ample time to react when she hears noises. Another plus point is that she gets her own personal space in the mansion. Here, she can totally be at peace and in deep focus.

Yujin has been picking up books related to fae folklore, hoping there'll be at least some truth and similarities to the real faefolk. It can be overwhelming to read multiple books within a short period of time, but she has to pull through the mental fatigue. She daresays that it has been fruitful because she comes across possibly new facts regarding the faefolk:

One, they have the ability to manipulate the minds of their victims. The victim will not be able to remember the instances when they were controlled.  _ Some kind of narcosis _ , Yujin supposes. So far, she is able to remember every single moment in the mansion.

Two, their magical abilities are too broad to be listed. There is no way Yujin can predict the powers the faes hold.

And three, when fae oaths are broken, the one who breaks the promise will die--

_ Wait. _

She frowns, trying to recall something similar-- 

_ "A silver dagger to the heart will kill a fae instantly." _

Her father’s words. A stormy night.

She remembers.

On one stormy night, her father had sat her down in front of the fireplace to share more stories regarding the faefolk. At that point of time, all Yujin ever wanted to do was scream at her father to stop believing in myths. It had been frustrating to listen to her father going on and on about those faefolk. It was definitely infuriating when he kept repeating about her marriage with a fae. Why in the world was her father so convinced that she has to marry a creature that Yujin herself doubts it ever exists?

Yes, now she believes that faes are real. But Yujin can’t help the feeling of betrayal. After all, how could her father give her life in order to lengthen his own? How could he force her to devote her life to another being -- a being that she won’t love!

“I’m sorry, Yujin, but I had to,” he cried then.

Despite his apology, Yujin finds it meaningless. Those words can never bear the same weight as her freedom. 

On that night too, her father had presented a dagger to her that was wrapped in simple leather. It was light when she held it in her hands. When she unravelled the leather, the dagger looked plain and very much ordinary. Its blade is straight and pointed at the edge, the quillon is made of iron, the grip is wrapped with black leather. Examining it closely, the weapon could pass off as worthless and cheap.  _ Could this truly kill a ‘fae’? _ Yujin had wondered to herself but the blade gleamed, as if it knew her looking down at its use. She turned the dagger around in her hands, mesmerized by the shine amidst the overall dullness.  _ Surprisingly enchanting _ , she thought.

"If the time comes,” her father had said, “Use this."

Something clicks in Yujin’s mind. Did her father make a deal with Jaebeom so that she can kill the fae? Was there some bad blood between them?  _ No _ , a more important question is: Why didn’t her father kill Jaebeom himself? He had the right weapon in his hands. If he had planned out perfectly, he would have been able to end the fae, once and for all.

Yujin shakes her head. It's still beyond her as to why her father made the deal. Was there even anything he wanted in life? After her mother’s death, he didn’t even find a new woman to wed. He lived a life in loneliness; no companion by his side, just his one daughter. He didn’t even chase after fame or wealth. He preferred to stay in that small house instead. And yet, he made a deal to extend his life. Why? Will Yujin ever know? She sighs. At this point, the probability is zero. Perhaps she will never find out the truth.

But the dagger… It's hidden away in a cupboard in her room, because she didn't think it would be necessary. Despite its light weight, it would still be a hassle to carry around everywhere she goes when she didn’t even believe in faes! Now, Yujin will need to return to her home to retrieve the dagger somehow--

_ But still!  _ her mind argues. Even if she has the dagger, she's sure that she can't kill Jaebeom. Hell, she has never held a weapon in her hands, what more  _ kill _ ? Besides, how can she compete against fae magic? The winner is clear from the start.

Yujin throws her head back, a soft thud when it hits the wall of the windowsill. She lets out an exasperated sigh. There is no way she can do this.

_ And so, the best way to get out of this mansion, _ Yujin concludes,  _ is to run. _

"I'm sorry, father," Yujin mutters to herself, closing her eyes as she tilts her head to rest against the glass window. She hadn’t realized her fatigue sinking in. Her eyes feel heavy and it feels nice to rest like this, in complete silence. Just a short nap would be nice...

\---

When Yujin stirs awake, the first thing that pops in her mind is that it was a good sleep. Her body feels well-rested, fully comfortable on what she thinks the mattress is. Her head is on a firm pillow, a different kind from the ones she used. Contented, yet half-awake, she takes a deep breath, and stretches, lengthening her body from her legs to her toes, her arms to her fingertips. That’s when she smells a familiar scent: rosewood and citrus. The scent that belongs to only one fae in the mansion--

Yujin nearly pops her eyes out of its sockets. Jaebeom’s face is the first thing she sees, though his focus is directed to something just behind her head. Noticing the blinking of her eyes, the fae glances at her. Slowly, a smile stretches on his lips.

“Good nap?” he greets.

Yujin jolts forward, clumsily jumping out from Jaebeom’s lap. She lands on her hands and knees, her leg having caught in a blanket that was draped over her body. Now, the fabric just pools underneath her. She belatedly realizes she was shifted to the loveseat, the nearest to her favorite windowsill spot. Jaebeom peers at her, expression rather amused.

“You were sleeping in a peculiar position,” the Fire fae explains, “I was afraid you’d break your neck. So I carried you here.”

Looking at the glass windows, she sees no light coming in. Yujin hears the cracking of fire in the fireplace behind her and notices the corners of the library are lit with candles.

“I was asleep for that long?” Yujin asks, more to herself than to Jaebeom. She picks up the blanket and rises to her feet, automatically folding it.

“Oh, yes,” the fae responds, closing the book he was reading and letting it rest on his lap. “I wanted to talk to you about the wedding but you were deeply asleep, I didn’t want to wake you.”

_ Oh.  _ Yujin blinks at Jaebeom, rather surprised by his sweet gesture. “I’m sorry if you waited long--”

“Don’t worry about it. I had my fair share of entertainment,” Jaebeom assures, bringing the book up so that the cover is displayed clearly to Yujin. The female gulps. It’s a book she was reading before she fell asleep, the one about faefolk. Jaebeom seems to notice her reaction so he sets it on a small table at the side. “So you’ve been reading books on faefolk?”

It’s a harmless question, but for some reason, it brings a chill down her spine. Should she pretend, would Jaebeom catch on her lies? So Yujin decides to come clean.

“Well,” she slowly begins, “I want to know more about your kind.”

The fae has his eyes trained on her, unwavering. “Why didn’t you say so? You should know that these books are not accurate. If you want to learn more about faes, you should have asked me directly.”

“I thought you’d be offended--”

“If anything,” he cuts, voice louder than hers. It makes her feel small. “I’d rather you ask than to assume things about me that may not be true.” Jaebeom crosses one leg over the other, straightening his satin shirt. He shoots her a smile, then pats at the empty seat next to him. “Please, ask me anything you’d like. I’ll be sure to answer it all truthfully.”

Yujin’s eyes dart from the fae to the seat. She hesitates to take the first step, but does it anyway. She places herself at the very end of the loveseat, leaving a respectable gap between them. Jaebeom doesn’t say anything about it.

Yujin starts with a simple question, “What powers do you have as a Fire fae?”

Jaebeom opens his left hand, palm facing the ceiling. Instantly, a fire comes to life, dancing in the middle of his palm.

“Fire is at our fingertips,” he says simply, watching the fire blazing for a few moments before clenching his fist. The fire is gone. In the next moment, he snaps his fingers and the library goes pitch black and cold. All the fires in the room -- from the candles and the fireplace -- are blown out. Yujin can only see the glow of his red eyes. She hears another snap and the light returns with the heat.

“Elemental faes can only control the elements they are born with, but all faes share a few abilities such as flying and teleporting,” Jaebeom continues.

“What about mind control?” Yujin asks next.

There’s a slight pause. Jaebeom stares into the fireplace, as if lost in thought.

Yujin adds a quiet, “Well, I read about it in a few books…”

“We can, if we want to,” comes his response.

“Have you ever?”

Jaebeom nods slowly, eyes meeting hers. Yujin swallows, her throat dry. She wonders if--

“Not to you, though,” Jaebeom answers the question in her mind. “I did it once. It was my last resort. My hands were tied so I couldn’t use fire. That was the only time I used it. I tapped into another mind to set myself free. Then for good measure, I--” The fae stops himself. He looks pained as he recalls that incident. Yujin can’t help but feel sorry for him. She wonders what exactly did he go through. “Yeah, that was the only time I used mind control.”

Jaebeom exhales deeply. “Anyway, it’s draining to manipulate a mind. I was knocked out for days before I could move my body again. I swore to myself that I wouldn’t use it unless absolutely necessary.”

The fae meets her eyes once again. “So don’t you worry about it. I will never use it on you, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I will never hurt you.” 

_ Is he making a promise-- _

“Fae oaths,” Yujin recalls another thing that she came across in the books. “If a fae oath is broken, is it true that the one who breaks it will die?”

“Yes, that is true,” he replies, tone more serious than before. “Fae oaths are very sacred and must not be taken lightly. That is what I need to talk to you about. Fae weddings--”

“--require fae oaths,” Yujin slowly realizes. Jaebeom nods.

A heartbeat, then--

“What’s in it for you?” Yujin boldly asks. “What do you gain from marrying me?”

“A companion,” Jaebeom answers simply.

“But there are many other faes,” Yujin counters. “Why did you accept a human like me as your bride? Why did you accept the deal my father offered?”

Jaebeom reaches for her face, slowly and carefully. There’s enough time for Yujin to push away if she wants to, but she doesn’t. She lets the male tip her chin up. His eyes wander all over her face, as if memorizing every single feature, every single blemish on her skin. His thumb brushes against her cheek softly, gently.

“You are worth more than you think you hold,” he whispers, clearly avoiding her questions.

She expects him to continue, to explain himself, but he only retracts his hand and drops it back to his lap. Yujin notices the ring on his finger, the same ring that caught her attention during breakfast days ago.

“That ring of yours,” Yujin points out. Jaebeom seems surprised by this, with the way his eyes go wide, his eyebrows raised. “What value does it hold?”

The fae looks at his hand, as if noticing it for the first time. His other hand comes to fiddle with it, a thumb grazing against the ring head.

“It was from someone precious to me,” he answers, smiling sadly at the ring. “Originally, it was a paper ring. I requested an Earth fae to turn it into iron because I feared it would fall apart.“

“What happened to that person?” Yujin asks, feeling the sorrow emanating from the fae. “Was that person your love?”

“She--” Jaebeom looks up, eyes blinking at her. He seems at a loss for words. He turns back to the ring, licking his lips and she can’t help but track the movement. “I suppose she has forgotten all about me.” Then he tilts his head up, meeting her eyes once more. “But yes. Indeed, she is my love.”

Yujin feels the weight of his gaze. It makes her squirm, uncomfortable. Why is he so willing to marry her when his love is probably still out there? It doesn’t add up. Curious as she is, she can’t bring herself to ask. After all, will his answer change anything? Yujin plans to get out of here as soon as possible. The mystery of Jaebeom’s past shouldn’t matter to her at all.

“So the fae oath,” she returns to the previous topic, “How will it be done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujin attempts to escape the mansion.

_No_ , Yujin tells herself, _there is no way I will stay here any longer._

Sure, Jaebeom has informed her all the details regarding the wedding. But can she fully believe his words? What if there’s other things she doesn’t know? What if they're hiding something from her? What if everything Jaebeom said is a huge lie?

Yujin supposes those things can be pardoned, except for one: the fae oath. The fae oath that requires her life as a guarantee. Performing a fae oath will put her life at a cost. Her life will always be at risk. Furthermore, the fae oath will have her tied down to Jaebeom for eternity. There is no way she wants that.

There is no time to waste. She has to act soon.

When night falls, Yujin lays in bed and waits. She keeps herself very still, as if afraid that the slightest creak of her bed will be amplified down the halls. She remains attentive, ears open for any single sound.

An owl hoots and that's the signal for her to move. Everyone would be fast asleep by now. Yujin tiptoes to the balcony and climbs over the railing. She makes her way down the walls with bare hands, careful with each step so as to not get her limbs tangled with the vines. She’s thankful to be given the room on the second floor, so it wasn't a tiring descent. She’s even more grateful to be at the most secluded room, for no one would be able to spot her at all. She lands safely on her feet, muffled, then sneaks her way out of the mansion grounds.

The moment her feet step into the forest, Yujin speeds off. She goes as far as her legs could carry her, as much as her lungs could take. There is no way she will stay in the mansion forever. There is no way she will live her life as someone else's bride. Even though she can barely see a thing, she heads straight ahead. She nearly stumbles over, almost tripping on her own dress. So she forcefully tears the skirt from her knees down. It’ll be much easier to run like this.

Yujin continues pushing on, not once looking back. Adrenaline pumps through her veins, her steps not faltering. She desperately hopes that she'll emerge out of the forest, into the familiar town. Perhaps by some miracle, there'll be a traveller at this hour, from whom she can get a ride to her own home.

But suddenly, Yujin is knocked backwards, her whole body falling onto the bed of moss and fallen leaves. She groans in pain.

"Going somewhere?" asks a familiar voice, low and deep. Yujin freezes in shock. _How did he know?_ The male fae looms over her, his glowing eyes a contrast to the pitch black forest. It sends shivers down her spine. His eyes trail down her body, as if she's a prey.

Yujin swallows a lump in her throat, mouth feeling dry. Maybe it's because of all that running. Or maybe, she's just scared of her wits. She sees the fae coming closer, then crouching before her. She can’t see what he’s doing, but she hears the rustling of a fabric in the dark.

"I--" Yujin's mind is reeling. She needs to think of something. And quick. "I just--"

She feels a cool material draped over her lap. _What?_

“Your skirt is torn,” Jaebeom simply states. “It’s not befitting for my betrothed to wear tattered clothes.”

“I-- I’m sorry I--” Yujin stumbles on her words.

"Where were you going?" Jaebeom asks straightforwardly, eyes looking straight into hers.

“I was--” An idea strikes in her mind. Almost immediately, Yujin forces tears in her eyes, letting her shoulders slump. "I just miss my old house. I wanted to go back for a while and come back..."

The Fire fae hums. His eyes are gentle now, and she’s certain he believed her words. "You could have told me."

"I didn't want to trouble you... You were already busy with the wedding and I just-- It just doesn't seem right of me to burden you with my trivial request..."

The Fire fae brushes a knuckle against Yujin's cheek. He uses his thumb to wipe off the tears that rolled down her face. She can’t see, but she’s sure that he’s wearing a warm smile on his lips. 

"Nothing you ask will ever be a burden to me," he mutters softly, like a promise that is to be shared between just the two of them. Then, he slips his arms beneath her body -- one below her knees, another around her shoulders -- before lifting her up easily. Yujin herself is surprised by how her body snugly fits in his hold, how close she is to his sturdy chest. She can smell his scent more strongly in this position and something about it has an effect on her. Her breathing easily evens out, she realizes.

"I told you before and I will tell you again, Yujin. Anything you ever need, I'll make sure it's taken care of," he gently reminds. He holds her closer and leans his head towards hers.

"Hold tight. I'll take you there," he whispers to her ear.

There's a whirring sound all around her and the next thing Yujin knows, the forest just spirals away. It happens in a matter of seconds -- or even less than that -- because in a blink of an eye, they’re standing in her old room.

Emotions hit her all at once. This place is the only familiarity she has. It's the only place she can truly be herself, the only place she truly belongs. How long has she been away, that she feels like this? Just a few days ago, she was all alone in this house, minding her own things, until a certain fae appeared in front of her.

"Could you... leave me for a moment?" Yujin croaks, a lump in her throat, a few moments after Jaebeom sets her down. She keeps her back on him, avoiding any eye contact.

"Sure," he replies. "Take your time. I'll wait."

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the fae leaving her room, then a click of the door. Yujin exhales deeply, trying to relax herself. She hadn't expected to feel so many things when she stepped in here. She thought there wouldn't be any difference. Looking around, the room has collected dust in her absence. The windows were left open, her bed unmade.

What can she do now? Her attempt to escape the mansion is now foiled. She will have to return to the mansion with Jaebeom. Is there truly nothing she can do? Will she be able to change her fate?

Yujin's eyes land on her wardrobe. _The dagger!_ , her mind recalls. She can retrieve the silver dagger without Jaebeom knowing anything about it!

Hastily, she pulls open the wardrobe doors and searches for the weapon. It's hidden beneath piles of clothes that she rarely wears. It's still wrapped in leather, and Yujin unsheathes it a little just to take a peek that she's gotten the right object.

 _Wait, there’s only the two of us in this house_ , her mind whispers. Realization dawns on her. She can just end it right here, right now!

 _A silver dagger to the heart will kill a fae instantly_ , was what her father told her. Yujin will just need to aim for Jaebeom’s chest! But how will she do it without him knowing? Can she creep behind him and stab him? She’s not even sure.

 _Whenever the opportunity arises_ , she decides. So Yujin ties the dagger around her right thigh with a loose fabric that she found laying around. Albeit torn, her skirt has just enough length to hide the weapon.

Yujin grabs a bag from her drawer and stuffs her favorite dresses for good measure. She then pads to the dressing table and grabs a hair clip that her father gifted her, just to remember him. A silver pendant at the corner catches her attention. She clicks it open and there, staring back at her, are her parents. Her mother was a beautiful woman -- her hair is long and wavy, her smile is warm and gentle. Sadly, Yujin only knows her mother through her father's stories. In the photograph too, her father has his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his lips curled into the widest smile. Yujin doesn’t remember a time when he wore such an expression in front of her.

Deciding that she has all that she needs, Yujin exits the room. She spots Jaebeom at the dining table below, seemingly staring into space. She moves quietly, eyes not once looking away from the fae. He doesn't even react when Yujin reaches the bottom of the stairs.

 _Perhaps this is a good chance!_ Her mind supplies.

She creeps closer, and very carefully, Yujin slips her hand to her thigh. She curls her fingers around the grip of the dagger, ready to unsheath it. She holds her breath when she’s a few steps away, slowly sliding the weapon out--

The wooden floor creaks, snapping Jaebeom from his reverie. He turns, and Yujin quickly lets go of the dagger, letting her hand drop by her side.

“Hey,” she says, forcing a smile, pretending as if she didn’t just try to kill him. "I hope you don't mind me bringing back some of my things to the mansion.” She holds up her bag.

"You can bring whatever you wish," Jaebeom assures. "Are you ready?"

Yujin nods. She notices how the male fae takes one last glance at the dining table and the living room just ahead. _Weird_ , she thinks. _Why does he seem oddly nostalgic of this place?_

"Let's go back." The Fire fae winds an arm around Yujin's waist. She hopes he doesn’t feel the dagger pressing against his leg. This time, she can see the black smoke surrounding them in a circle. The loud noise can be heard in her ears again, then the whirling sensation as they disappear from the house before reappearing in front of her room door.

Yujin tries to break apart from Jaebeom, but the male pulls her into a hug, much to her surprise. She can't explain it but his touch feels nice, her own body relaxing against his. For some reason though, she has an inkling that Jaebeom needed some form of comfort himself. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and inhales deeply. She wonders if something happened to him...

The fae finally pulls away, but he places his hand on her face. He rubs the pad of his thumb against her cheek, eyes full of fondness. 

"Don't hesitate to ask me for anything next time, alright?" he reminds. His hand goes to cup the back of her head and he leans forward. Yujin shuts her eyes tight, afraid that he will do something to her--

Then, she feels something bumping her forehead gently. Taking a peek, Yujin sees Jaebeom upclose, nearly in a cross-eyed fashion, his own eyes closed. He has their forehead pressed together. His eyes flutter open, and the red glow of it is especially mesmerizing this time, as he whispers, "Good night."

He lets go and gestures for the female to go in. Yujin nods at him, rather blanking out, before stepping into her room. The door clicks shut behind her and only then did she let out a sigh of relief. She dumps her bag onto the floor at the foot of the bed before throwing herself onto the soft mattress. 

Why does her heart feel unsettled, she doesn't understand. All she can think about is the warmth of Jaebeom's body against hers, his deep voice, and his red eyes. Burying her head beneath her pillows, she tries to shake it off but her mind is plagued with thoughts of the Fire fae. It's the only thing she thinks of, even as she goes to sleep.

\---

Three days before the wedding, Yujin starts feeling anxious, pacing back and forth in her room. How will she now escape this place? She can’t seem to think of any other way, apart from using the dagger. Even so, how will she use it? When will be the right moment to attack him?

Well, it’s not as if she can do it now anyway. She hasn’t seen the fae around since that night. It’s been a week, and she doesn’t even know where he’s gone off to. Jinyoung was the one who came to her and explained rather ambiguously that Jaebeom is occupied with matters pertaining to the wedding. Deep down, though, Yujin suspects that it's a lie.

“Why won’t he let me help out with the wedding if he’s that busy?” Yujin argues, sorting a new collection of books into the empty bookshelves. Who would have thought that such a huge library still has room for more books? She swears that it was all filled when she browsed down the aisles a few days ago.

Jinyoung looks at her with an amused expression. A tentacle made of water is holding up a volume of books behind him, having been conjured by the Water fae himself. He grabs one of the books and slots them into the bookshelf. “Why, do you miss his presence so much?”

She flounders, taken aback. “I’m definitely not--!”

Her reaction has Jinyoung laughing out loud, the skin around his eyes crinkling. For some reason, an image of a cute rabbit crosses her mind. _No, he’s definitely_ not _a cute rabbit._

Over the course of a week, they’ve gotten familiar with each other to have a friendly banter. While Jaebeom always exudes a kind of tensed aura, Jinyoung is more relaxed. It’s probably because the other fae has a wedding to worry about, Yujin muses. Nevertheless, there’s something about Jinyoung that makes him seem dependable. Trustworthy even.

 _Now, now, Yujin_ , she reminds herself, _let’s not get swayed._

“Jaebeom wishes to make it easy for you,” the fae says afterwards, when he’s done laughing. “He wants you to enjoy your time here as much as possible.”

Yujin scoffs. “Yeah, sure. What can I even do here apart from reading all these books?”

If not for Yujin’s insistence and Jaebeom’s absence, Jinyoung wouldn’t have let her help with the books. If Jaebeom finds out, Yujin is certain Jinyoung might not even see the light of day.

“You must know that Jaebeom has gotten these new ones for you.”

She groans. “Yeah, I read all day every day, nothing else,” her words full of sarcasm, earning a chuckle from the Water fae.

“He cares for you. I have never seen him like this before,” Jinyoung says. “All of us joked that his heart is made of iron. But ever since you came here, he’s all… soft. It’s nice, to be honest.”

Yujin keeps herself mum, feeling rather uncomfortable. Something about it doesn’t sit well with her. 

“Say, Jinyoung,” she calls, trying to divert the topic, “how are you and Jaebeom related?”

Jinyoung is not fazed. If he notices her intention, he doesn’t mention it. He continues to arrange the books as he answers, “We share the same father, making us half-brothers. My parents had an arranged marriage, but he married Jaebeom’s mother in secret.”

“Then your eyes--?”

“My parents were Water faes, but Jaebeom’s mother was a Fire fae.” Seeing Yujin’s frown, the fae explains, “That makes him a halfling, though he dislikes being called that.”

“Is it bad being a halfling?”

Jinyoung purses his lips. He turns his body fully to face Yujin, stopping his work. “The strength of a fae depends on the purity of their blood. The purer the blood, the stronger the fae. In Jaebeom’s case, his powers are diminished because he has both Fire and Water blood in him. While other Fire faes can manipulate and project great flames, Jaebeom can’t. He can only control small fires like candles, nothing more.”

Yujin has only seen Jaebeom toying with the candles and the fireplace. She must admit, she did think that was cool. If that is not a fae’s fullest capability, she can’t imagine how powerful a pure-blooded fae would be.

“Because of this, faes see halflings as crippled, weak and a disgrace,” Jinyoung goes on further, letting out a sigh afterwards. He murmurs, “Coupled with the fact that our father was a royal fae...”

Yujin heard that sentence loud and clear. “What?” 

“Our father was the advisor to the King of the Water court. We used to live in the palace together, though Jaebeom was hidden away from the eyes of the faefolk. When word got out that our father has a halfling son…” Jinyoung shakes his head, eyes downcast. “Faefolks labelled my father as a traitor to the Water court. They wanted him to pay the price of betrayal for tainting the purity of the Water court. They wanted him out, wanted him dead. In his effort to protect Jaebeom and his mother, my father sent them here, to this forest, to this mansion. Here is definitely far from the Water court and far from any faefolk because it’s in close proximity to the humans.”

“What happened afterwards?”

“Well, my father was sentenced to death,” Jinyoung answers. “Thankfully, my mother and I are still welcomed in the Water court. It was difficult to regain the trust of the faefolk, but Jaebeom has it worse. He is completely ostracized, unwelcomed everywhere, including the Fire court. It was a difficult time for him too. Shortly after our father’s death, his mother died. In a sense, he lost everything all at once.”

“At least he still has you by his side,” Yujin says, sympathetic.

Jinyoung smiles ruefully. “Still, I have to keep my bond with him a secret. If any other fae finds out, we’d be doomed for.”

Yujin and Jinyoung have settled on the floor, talking about Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s family history, stacks of books long forgotten. The Water fae has his knees to his chest, arms hugging it close. He looks like a child who needs to be consoled. 

“Jaebeom is the only friend I have. My only brother,” he says with fond eyes. “I’m not like other faes who love a fight. I’m rather diplomatic, you see. When he was sent away, I wanted to follow him. I wanted to go wherever he went. But he stopped me. He didn’t want me to live like an outcast when I am a pure blood. I used to visit him occasionally, but with the wedding coming up, I end up staying here more often than usual. But truly, I’m more than happy to be part of it.”

After listening to Jinyoung, Yujin feels a turmoil starting in her. Their past -- especially Jaebeom’s -- is unexpectedly tragic. To think Jaebeom had gone through all those horrible things… Yujin can’t help but feel pitiful towards him.

“I understand if this all comes as a shock to you,” Jinyoung speaks again, shooting a small smile. “Jaebeom doesn’t like talking about his past, but I thought you should know. Maybe it’ll help you understand him better.” 

“On a good note, Jaebeom is more tolerant towards other elemental faes, as compared to any other fae. That is why you see other faes in this house like Chan. He even employed Bam, a Water fae, as his couturier! They see him as family, as someone they can depend on and look up to.”

“So don’t you worry,” Jinyoung suddenly assures, “Jaebeom will take care of you well. I attest to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


	6. vi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are here.

The new moon is barely visible in the night sky, apart from its thin curved line among the stars. Sitting on the loveseat in the guest room, Yujin is donned in her wedding dress, with jitters all over her body. The time has come for Yujin to accept her fate: like it or not, she will have to wed Jaebeom.

 _But fret not,_ Yujin consoles herself, _there’s still hope._ Because now, she has the silver dagger in her possession. If anything, she can take her chances and--

Suddenly, the door swings open, snapping her out of her thoughts. Bam, the couturier, barges in with long strides. The Water fae must have come from Jaebeom's room, after conducting a final check on the groom’s appearance. He doesn’t waste any time as he fusses over her look. He sweeps both his hands vertically in the air, and a wall of ice is conjured from the floor, just behind him. Then, he pushes his hands out, with a slight curve to the motion. The ice spreads, enclosing Yujin in a sphere-like construct. She can see herself in the ice, her reflection staring back at her. 

Bam moves behind Yujin to gather her long brunette hair, eyes looking at the ice in front. It’s a mirror, Yujin belatedly realizes. A mirror all around her, so that Bam can see how she looks in all angles.

The couturier combs through her hair, untangling any knots. He sets aside a small portion from her face, then divides the rest of her hair into two sections. He braids each side, all the way to the end, tying it off with a string. Bam brings the braids forward, letting it drape on her front, reaching her chest. Afterwards, he tugs at each braid to prevent any strain on her scalp, and at the same time, giving her a slightly messy look. As for the front section of her hair, the Water fae leaves it as it is, folding it in just a little to give a nice wave.

Bam looks up, scanning Yujin from head to toe through the ice mirror. He has a finger below his chin, head tilted as he thinks. A frown appears on his face, probably finding something unsatisfactory with his styling. He clicks his tongue, and then, holds out his hand in the air. Yujin watches as snowflakes sprinkle on his palm. The snow piles in an orderly manner, forming a circlet. The bronze circlet is simple yet elegant: a weaving pattern as the base and a ruby orb in the centre. Very carefully, Bam places it over her head, slots it between her hair such that the jewelry rests against her forehead. 

"And for the finishing touch," he says, curling his hand in the air as if grabbing a handful of things. He does a sprinkling motion over Yujin’s head, despite his hand being empty. Yet, she feels something dusting on her skin. Yujin isn't sure what this is supposed to be, but just lets the fae be.

“How do you feel?” he asks when he’s done.

Yujin rises to her feet, coming closer to the ice mirror, eyes not once leaving her own reflection. Something is different about her. None of her facial features changed, but her skin is glowing and full of color. Perhaps, that invisible dust that Bam applied on her is some form of beauty enhancer.

“Different,” she breathes.

That seems to please the couturier for his lips split into the widest smile. He wears the same expression he did during the dress fitting session. That same look of pride.

“Please step back from the ice,” Bam says. Yujin obeys. The Water fae takes a deep inhale, raising his arms over his head. He slams his hands down, just above his stomach, fingers spread out, palms facing the floor. Instantly, Yujin hears a crack in the ice mirror, and the entire structure collapses. No traces are left on the floor, as if it never existed at all.

“Lady Shin, Sir Bam, the wedding will be commencing soon--” Yeri’s voice fills the room a moment later, but it ends with a loud gasp. Yujin turns her head so swiftly, worried if something happened. Yeri is staring at her, her face in total awe. Her eyes trail down Yujin’s body, then goes back up again. "Lady Shin, you look--"

"Perfect," Bam finishes, the wide grin from earlier has returned.

Yeri nods, a matching smile appearing on her face. “Master Im will be so stunned!” she says gleefully, but her joy immediately plummets as she remembers why she was sent here. “Ah right, the wedding! It’s starting soon, we need to hurry!”

The fae hastens Yujin to the door and out of the room, Bam trailing after them. Not a single soul is in the hallway, and even when Yujin stands in front of the door to the ballroom, she doesn’t even hear anything from inside. It's like the mansion is deserted.

It dawned on her that beyond this door, her life will change forever. Her breath quickens.

"You'll be fine, Lady Shin," Yeri's voice is small from behind her, she must have noticed Yujin’s nervousness. "Master Im will be there with you."

But little does Yeri know, Jaebeom is precisely the issue.

Yeri pushes the door open and all the anxiousness vanishes the moment Yujin sees the interior of the ballroom. She's sure that her mouth is agape, and probably ugly, a total mismatch with her bridal look. There are neither fires nor candles in sight. Instead, fireflies are dispersed all around the room, giving a nice orange glow. Vines are coiled around the pillars, perhaps tailored by Earth faes. The glass doors provide a beautiful painting of the night sky.

There’s a slight push from behind, and Yujin tilts her head just enough to see Yeri urging her to move forward. She hesitantly does, her steps are small as she approaches Jaebeom.

Jaebeom is standing in the center of the ballroom, eyes on her. He’s handsomely dressed: a white long overcoat that reaches his ankles, crimson lining peeking out from the space between his legs; a crimson vest underneath the coat, but over a white satin shirt; white pants and white dress shoes. Gold chains dangle from his shoulders to the chest pockets of his coat.

“Hello, my love,” he greets first, smiling wide, eyes not once leaving her face. He bows down in politeness, then takes her right hand, pressing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. “I hope you like the decorations, I really wanted to amaze you with it.”

“I-it did,” Yujin is embarrassed that she’s stuttering. Jaebeom’s smile doesn’t falter. Instead, he looks fond. The female clears her throat, before adding, “It’s truly remarkable. Pretty. I don’t know what to say, really.”

"I'm glad you like it,” he says. Then, he takes another step closer, his voice drops low as he prompts, “Shall we?”

Yujin swallows the lump in her throat, her stomach feeling a little queasy. Her eyes dart to the side, finally noticing the guests that are seated around them in a ring. It’s the same faefolk she’s seen in the mansion -- Jinyoung, Chan, Yeri and the other servants -- yet she feels nervous, being the center of attention. They're all staring back, a mixture of colored eyes: red, blue, green and white. That’s new, Yujin has never seen the two Air faes in the audience before.

"Yujin," Jaebeom whispers, redirecting her attention, squeezing her hand. “Focus on me.”

Yujin shuts her eyes, tries to regain her breathing. She tries to block out the murmurs in the background. Jaebeom rubs circles on the back of her palm, and now, her thoughts are filled with how warm Jaebeom's hands are.

"You alright?" Yujin hears him ask courteously. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes. Jaebeom is peering at her face. The female gives a small nod.

Jaebeom slides his hand out of Yujin’s and curls his fingers around her left wrist. He lifts it, guiding it to his chest. Having talked to Jaebeom regarding the fae oath, Yujin mimics him, taking his left wrist with her right hand, then pressing his palm against her chest, where her heart lies. Like this, she reckons he can feel her heartbeat, just as how she can feel his. With their hearts connected like this, they both part their lips to recite the Lovers’ Oath:

_My own self,_

_I give to you._

_My love so true;_

_Wherever I roam,_

_To you I return._

Jaebeom’s eyes are luminous now, its redness is so striking that it dulls out the light from the fireflies. Light glows beneath their palms that are pressed against each other’s chest, and it flows up their arms, across their shoulder then dips down to their own heart, creating a loop. Warmth courses through Yujin’s veins and she feels a certain high, like she's losing herself to the sensation in her body. She hears their hearts in her ears, beating in tandem, that she can’t tell them apart.

A few moments later, the sensation subsides, and the glowing loop dims down. Jaebeom slides his left hand to her cheek and cups her face gently, his thumb grazing against her skin. His eyes fleet to her lips, and Yujin understands: they need to seal their oath. So she tilts her head up, just a little, for Jaebeom to lean in, to close the gap. If she had lost herself to the earlier sensation, she’s now drowning in this new warmth. All Yujin can think about is the plushness of Jaebeom’s lips against hers. She barely registers Jaebeom’s other arm curling around her waist, pulling her closer. She doesn’t even hear the squeals from the guests, too absorbed in chasing the addictive taste of Jaebeom’s mouth.

It’s the male who draws away first, and in that exact moment, Yujin feels giddy, her breath heavy. She can’t ignore the obvious red of Jaebeom’s lips, glistening in the light. Did they kiss for that long? Yujin can’t believe it at all. Her eyes flick up, and she sees how dark Jaebeom’s gaze is. The weight of it makes Yujin falter.

"W-what?" she fumbles.

"We're finally bound," he whispers, sending shivers down her spine.

Yujin blinks, broken from a trance. Their guests have surrounded them, though they seem to be in their own world, dancing to the music that is played in the background. Unknowingly, Jaebeom has his arm around Yujin’s waist, swaying slowly to the rhythm.

"And do you know how beautiful you look?" he adds.

Yujin flushes. "It must be the enhancing magic Bam put on me..." she mumbles.

Jaebeom laughs. Yujin finds it odd -- the way his laughter rings in her ears, the way his eyes disappear into crescents. Perhaps it’s because she has never heard him laugh. The fae leans closer, pressing their foreheads together, letting their noses touch.

"You are always beautiful," the fae whispers, lips ghosting against hers. Jaebeom glances down, and Yujin feels her cheeks burn. This isn't how she expected things to be. Why is her heart beating fast? Is she... liking his touch and his words?

“I apologize for intruding, but we need to talk to you, Jaebeom,” a female voice breaks the moment.

Internally, Yujin is thankful for the interruption. She can’t think of a way to weave her way out of Jaebeom’s compliment. The newly wed couple turns to face the owner of the voice. It’s the two Air faes that Yujin has never met before. She notices the similarity in them -- both having strawberry blonde hair, similar facial features and matching outfits -- she guesses they must be siblings. The female Air fae has her hair tied in a high ponytail. Her face is round and youthful, a starking contrast to her sharp voice. Next to her is a male Air fae, who wears a wide smile on his face.

“Congratulations on the wedding!” the male Air fae wishes.

“Thank you. We really appreciate it,” Jaebeom responds, though he has a frown etched on his face. He slides a hand to the small of Yujin’s back. “Yujin, this is Choi Yena and Choi Youngjae.”

“Hello,” Yujin greets, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

“‘Hello?’” The fae named Yena echoes, mockery in her tone, “You must know that we are the royal heir to the Air court. How disrespectful of you to greet us with a mere ‘hello’. Such disgraceful acts will have you beheaded.”

 _Huh, why are the Air royal faes close to Jaebeom? Don’t all faes despise him?_ Yujin thinks to herself. Never mind that, the way Yena looks at her makes her feel small. It’s as if she hates her guts though she has never done anything at all. Heck, she didn’t even know of their existence, let alone their title!

“Lady Im.” The way Youngjae addressed Yujin surprises her. It’s the truth: she has become the wife of Im Jaebeom. Yet, it will take her time to get used to taking Jaebeom’s last name. “I apologize on behalf of my sister.”

“No, you won’t,” Yena halts her brother from bowing. “She must be taught her place! A weak mortal--”

“Yena, that’s enough!” Jaebeom calls out sharply and Yena seems to stiffen. Yujin feels herself being tugged closer to Jaebeom. Somehow, it soothes her heart. Yena’s sharp words are uncalled for, but it successfully instilled some fear in her. Nevertheless, with Jaebeom holding her like this, Yujin feels protected. Safe.

“I’m afraid I have to disappoint you on your wedding day, Jaebeom, but we have urgent matters to discuss,” Yena responds coolly. “If you please.”

Jaebeom sends a curt nod. He turns to Yujin, assuring her, “I’ll get it settled quickly, alright?”

The fae then presses a kiss on her hand before leading the two Air faes away, leaving Yujin alone in the ballroom.

\---

For the rest of the night, Yujin stays at the balcony, staring into the night sky. The stars are twinkling beautifully in the dark, the new moon hidden behind the clouds. Jaebeom has yet to return, and believe it or not, Yujin has started to feel a little lonely without him. 

“Yujin, why are you out here alone?” comes Jinyoung’s voice. “Where’s Jaebeom?”

“He’s with the Air faes,” she replies with a shrug.

A dark look passes over Jinyoung’s face, but it disappears all too soon for Yujin to decipher. Yet, her curiosity gets the better of her. 

"I find it funny," she begins. "You said no fae liked Jaebeom because of his blood. But why is it that the Prince and the Princess of the Air court are here?"

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, she knows that Jinyoung is approaching. He leans against the railing, body facing the ballroom, arms crossed.

“The Choi siblings are performers despite their titles. Youngjae has a beautiful voice while Yena is graceful in her dance. Their carriage broke down when they were travelling through the forest, so we helped them. That was how we met,” Jinyoung explains.

“We got along so well, and Jaebeom adored Youngjae like a little brother. They were always singing together. But Yena..." the Water fae trails off. "Well, she has been in love with Jaebeom for a very long time though he never addressed it. She pushed for marriage but given Jaebeom’s situation, the King and Queen of the Air court disagreed. They don’t seem to mind their children being on good terms with Jaebeom, though. After all, he was the one who aided the Choi siblings when their carriage was down.”

“Were Jaebeom and Yena lovers?” There's a tug in her heart as she asks it out loud. Yujin doesn't know if she truly wants to hear the answer.

Jinyoung cocks his head to the side, as if mulling over it. “That, I'm not sure. You will have to ask Jaebeom himself.”

His reply doesn't help to ease the sinking feeling Yujin has in her heart. What if they were lovers? No, what if they are _still_ lovers? It's one thing to be married off forcefully, but it's another to be caught in a web of complicated romance.

"Yujin," Jinyoung calls out suddenly, his lips quirked in a smile, "Are you… jealous of Yena?”

"W-what? No, I’m not!" Yujin defends herself. What nonsense is he sputtering now?

Jinyoung bites back a laugh. “I wonder why you look disappointed with my answer.”

“I’m not--!”

“Don’t worry, Yujin,” he placates, patting her shoulder, “Im Jaebeom has eyes for you and you only.”

Yujin just rolls her eyes.

“Just watch him.”

“What?”

Jinyoung nods at the ballroom. Yujin turns around, and she easily spots Jaebeom. He has returned, walking into the ballroom, but still in deep conversation with the Air faes.

"Just watch him," Jinyoung repeats. “He will definitely look at you.”

In her mind, Yujin doubts so. There is no way Jaebeom can find her here. After all, there's so much going on in the ballroom itself -- faes dancing, loud chatter, the music. There are just too many distractions.

But true enough, Jaebeom looks up. And as if time slows down, Yujin sees it unfold one by one: how Jaebeom's eyes scan the crowd; the way his brows raised a little, eyes growing wide, as if he didn’t expect Yujin to be looking his way; the way he murmurs at the Chois, eyes never leaving hers. Yujin's breath hitches, realizing that the male is making his way through the crowd, across the ballroom, and towards her.

“I told you,” Yujin barely hears Jinyoung's words. She doesn't even bat an eye as he leaves her alone with Jaebeom. 

The Fire fae reaches for her hand, and raises it to his lips. He peppers soft kisses on her knuckles, to the back of her palm. Then he gently turns her arm around, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist. His eyes are shut, and Yujin can see how long his eyelashes are against his cheeks.

"I have something for you," he whispers at her pulse point.

Jaebeom shifts her palm to his cheek, holding it there with his own hand. He closes his eyes and then, he sings. A sweet melody leaves his lips, words strung together in the most beautiful way. Jaebeom's voice is soothing to her ears, she reckons she can listen to him forever. He sings his heart out and Yujin can feel the emotions that are embedded in it, her own heart swaying.

When he finishes his song and his eyes flutter open, Yujin can't hide away the awe on her face.

"That was beautiful," she praises. Yujin can see how Jaebeom visibly reddens despite the darkness of the night.

"I’m glad. I spent a good few days on this." He scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. "It's why I was gone for a period of time. I needed Youngjae's help since he's a talented singer--"

Without thinking, Yujin willingly places her other hand on his cheek, cupping his face. She smiles at him, touched that Jaebeom practiced hard to sing for her. "I like it a lot. Thank you."

"You have no idea how that makes me happy," he murmurs, revelling in the touch of her hands.

"Hey, Jaebeom,” Yujin suddenly feels brave, “shall we call it a night?"

Jaebeom’s crimson eyes seem to glint at her words. He takes her hands into his, pulling it away from his face but not letting it go. "Sure."

In a blink of an eye, Yujin is transported to a room, which she recognizes as her own. The Fire fae leads her to the bed, their hands still linked. Her heart speeds up, nervous as to what’s to come. After all, they are bound now. It wouldn’t be surprising if Jaebeom comes on to her.

The fae takes off the circlet on Yujin’s head, setting it on the side table. He pulls onto the strings that tie Yujin’s hair, watching darkly as her hair unravels from the braids. Next, Jaebeom unclasps the cape that is around Yujin’s shoulder, letting the fabric pool onto the floor.

“Turn around,” Jaebeom whispers and Yujin obeys.

She can feel his breath against the skin of her neck. She feels his fingers on the string that holds her dress together, slowly pulling it. The back part of her dress is loose, her skin exposed to the cold air. Yujin’s breath hitches when she feels Jaebeom peppering kisses from the tip of her shoulders to the centre of her back and then down, between her shoulder blades. His fingers continue to unravel Yujin’s dress, and now, the clothing bunches in her arms. She has to hold it up to prevent it from uncovering her entirely.

Yujin expects Jaebeom to continue on. Instead, he wraps his arms around Yujin’s waist, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. 

Confused, Yujin turns her head just enough to get a glance of the male. “Jaebeom? Do you not want to--” she pauses, flustered with how desperate she sounds. “Do you not want me?”

His crimson eyes glow in the dark, mesmerizing.

“Believe me, I’d love to,” he whispers at the shell of her ear. “But there is no rush for us. We’ll have each other for eternity. We can take our time.”

Jaebeom plants a final kiss below her jaw, before pulling away entirely. Yujin hears the door shut a few moments later, and she collapses onto the floor. Jaebeom’s kisses burn marks through her skin, and she can feel the lingering touch even after he’s long gone. It’s like her body is on fire and there is nothing she can do but to be engulfed in the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


	7. vii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Yujin spends some time together.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid--_ Yujin keeps muttering to herself, tugging at her hair. Right now, she definitely wants the floor to open and swallow her whole. Cause _god_ \-- She sounded so out of it last night, it was as if she was throwing herself at Jaebeom. And to think that she actually let Jaebeom untie her dress! Even though the room was dark, Yujin is certain Jaebeom can still see her clearly. He was able to find her in the forest when she tried to escape.

Yujin buries her face into her hands. She wants to scream. Why the hell did she let herself bare in front of Jaebeom? Just how much of her skin was exposed, she doesn’t know. Did he see everything? Yujin feels hot in her face, she has now thrown the blanket over her body, curling in on herself. How the hell is she going to face Jaebeom now? She’s so embarrassed, she wants to hide away forever.

While she wallows in self-pity, she doesn't hear the knocking of the door. She definitely doesn't hear its creaking as it opens. Yujin only breaks out of her thoughts when the edge of the blanket is lifted and Jaebeom takes a peek. Worry is written all over his face as he asks, “Are you alright?”

Yujin lets out a scream, immediately pulling the blanket down, cocooning herself.

“Yujin, hey--" she hears the male, feeling the dip of the mattress somewhere in front of her.

“I’m fine! Totally fine!” she shrieks.

“Are you having a fever?”

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why are you hiding in there?"

“I-- I uh-- I just woke up and uh-- I look ugly, that’s why!” She winces at herself for coming up with such a lame excuse.

Jaebeom lets out a chuckle. “Did I not tell you--” The blanket is lifted once more and Jaebeom pokes his head inside, “--that you always look beautiful?” He’s just looking at her, a soft smile on his face. His hair seems damp, long strands hiding his eyes but its red gleams through.

Heat rises in Yujin’s cheeks, flustered at Jaebeom’s sweet words. “Y-you’re just saying that…” she mutters weakly.

The Fire fae brings his whole body in, letting the blanket drape over his body. He reaches for Yujin’s face, a knuckle brushing up her cheekbone. 

“I'm not,” he exhales before leaning in.

The scent of rosewood and citrus infiltrates Yujin's senses. She feels a light press at her cheek, then a playful bite at the shell of her ear. Yujin flounders, trying to push the male away, but she loses her balance instead. She falls, lying flat on the bed, looking up at the male in surprise. Jaebeom places his hands next to her head, his body looming over her, his eyes growing dark.

“Eager, are we?” he teases, a smirk on his lips. "Shall we continue where we left off last night?"

Jaebeom then lowers his body to his elbows, their breath mingling. Yujin can feel the warmth from his body as his weight rests lightly atop of her. She catches the male glancing at her lips, a silent plea. Yujin shuts her eyes, willingly offering herself to him. She anticipates what’s to come: Jaebeom would kiss her deeply and that will set everything in motion. Heat coils in her stomach at the thought of what's next--

But it instantly dissipates when she gets a chuckle from the fae above.

"Go and freshen up," he says, sitting up, uncovering themselves from the blanket, "We shall have our breakfast together."

Yujin blinks her eyes. Her heart sinks a little, and she doesn't know why. Is she disappointed that Jaebeom didn't do what she thought he would? _I should be thankful_ , Yujin's mind argues. _Perhaps I would have regretted it all. It's just the desire calling._

Yujin immediately sobers. Desire. Delusion. _Yes, that's it._ It explains why she was behaving differently!

"How about we have our breakfast here, just the two of us?" Jaebeom suggests, oblivious to Yujin's inner thoughts. "If you don't mind, that is. Else, we can have it in the dining hall as usual."

"It's fine, we can stay here," Yujin replies. "Just give me a moment to wash up."

She gets off the bed, but Jaebeom grabs her by the wrist, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Can I join?"

Yujin is so flustered by the question, she shoves at the male's chest, before dashing into the bathroom. She slams the door shut, and makes sure to lock it for good measure. Outside, she can hear Jaebeom laughing loudly. _What the hell._

\---

When Yujin emerges from the bathroom, Jaebeom is already seated at the sofa in front of the fireplace. His back is facing Yujin, and an idea strikes her. She glances at the side table near the bed. If she moves swiftly and silently, she might be able to retrieve the silver dagger that she stores in the top drawer. Then, she can take her chances and stab Jaebeom from the back. With the male still unmoving, Yujin decides that she should act now. She takes one step forward and-- 

"Oh, you're done?" Jaebeom says, turning around. Yujin freezes, her heart skipping a beat from almost getting caught. Patting at the empty spot next to him, Jaebeom beckons at her, "Come here."

Yujin quietly obeys, internally cursing at her misfortune. Why is it so hard to find the right moment to strike him?

As she approaches, she can see the coffee table filled with a variety of food: appetisers, breads, fruits, cakes and other things. Yujin doubts they can even finish half of it. Jaebeom passes her a plateful of food after she's settled down. Even though the sofa has enough room for four, he scoots close, their shoulders touching, knees nearly knocking.

"I was thinking," Jaebeom begins as Yujin takes a bite from her croissant, "We should spend some time together, just the two of us. Perhaps somewhere away from this mansion."

Yujin’s ears perk up. A kind of trip? Something like a… _Honeymoon_. She notes that Jaebeom didn’t describe it as such. He didn’t even use that word. Not that she minds at all. What kind of honeymoon would it be if she decides to plunge a dagger through his chest?

"Do you have any places in mind?" the fae asks, sipping a cup of tea.

“Where can we go, when we can’t visit any of the fae courts,” Yujin replies offhandedly, mouthful of the croissant, savoring its buttery taste. There’s a slight pause afterwards. Looking over, she sees Jaebeom frowning a little at his cup. Then his face relaxes as realization dawns on him.

"Ah, Jinyoung told you about my blood, did he?” The fae sets his cup onto the table. "I meant to tell you myself, but he beat me to it, huh?"

"He did mention your dislike to talk about your past," Yujin recalls. "I suppose that's why he shared it with me first."

The fae leans back, resting his neck against the back of the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. He lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry that I can't show you around the fae courts. You'll probably be stuck in this mansion forever because of me."

"That's not true," Yujin finds herself consoling the male. Her mind suddenly conjures another idea, placing her plate down. "We don't have to stay here forever. There is another place for us."

Jaebeom tilts his head, curious eyes on her.

"My home," Yujin continues, meeting his gaze. "We can stay at my old home. We can make it ours."

" _Ours_?” Jaebeom echoes. He stares at her for a good moment, before a smile grows on his lips. His eyes seem to sparkle, as if it's something he has never thought of, something he never dreamed of. “That sounds nice."

The fae turns his body such that he's fully facing the female. He reaches for her hand, taking it between his, a thumb rubbing against her knuckles. "Shall we stay there for a week or two?” He suggests. “We'll be alone with no one to disturb us. No worries, no matters to settle, just us."

"Now?"

"Can we?" he asks back, looking at her with puppy eyes.

Yujin gulps. Why is her heart melting at the male's facial expression?

"I suppose we can..." she draws out slowly.

Jaebeom's wide smile returns. "Great!” he squeals. In his joy, he pecks her on the cheek, before bouncing onto his feet and heading for the door. “I shall inform the servants. Pack your things and we’ll head there in a bit!"

Yujin can’t help but flash a smile at his enthusiasm. Why, she wonders, does Jaebeom have such an effect on her? When he smiles at her, she feels rather giddy. When he touches her, she feels fuzzy inside and she wishes for more. Does he hold some power over her? Why is she easily influenced by him?

She shakes her head. She can’t let this distract her. She must not deter from her plan.

\---

By noon, they’re already in the living room of Yujin’s home. She doesn’t really know what to do, feeling a little awkward. She had been living alone since her father’s passing, and prior to that, it was just the two of them. With Jaebeom’s presence in her life, she can’t even relax fully and be comfortable in her own home. It’s been a little over two weeks since she had been staying at the mansion. Dust has collected all around this house, having left unattended for long. Yujin ought to clean it first.

“Well,” she starts, gesturing at the space, “Do make yourself feel at home. I suggest you relax at the front porch while I clean the house--”

“And what fun would that be if I sit around while you do all the hard work?” Jaebeom interjects. “I’ll help you out. It’s faster that way.”

It’s not that Yujin can refuse his offer. She never really liked spring cleaning anyway. They spend the day dusting off the furniture, wiping the surfaces in every room, making the house spick and span. As hours pass by, Yujin’s stomach grumbles and she figures she will need to cook something for the both of them. She refers to her muscle memory, heading to the kitchen and out of the house through the back door, towards the farm. The farm is as green as ever, flowers blooming beautifully. The fruits are plump and saturated in color.

"I hadn't tended to it though..." Yujin mumbles to herself, scanning through the rows in disbelief.

Jaebeom comes up behind her, leaning against the door frame. "I sent Han to take care of the farm in your absence."

"Han?"

"One of the kitchen servants," he replies. Yujin recalls the day Jaebeom toured her around the mansion. She vaguely remembers two other male green-eyed faes with Chan back in the kitchen. “He has the ability to talk to plants. If not for him, your harvest would have been wasted.”

“I--” Yujin searches for words but settles with a simple, “Thank you, really. I appreciate it.”

“Do you wish to pluck some fruits and pick some vegetables?” the fae asks, moving past the female, grabbing two baskets that have been neatly kept at the side. He reaches one out for Yujin to take. In silence, they gather ingredients just enough for the two of them.

They head back inside, placing the full baskets onto the kitchen counter. Yujin gets to work. First, she washes the strawberries, so that they have something to munch on as she prepares the main dish. The fruit looks full, its color a vibrant red -- an indicator of its sweetness. Tempted, she picks one, intending to eat it. But a hand grabs her wrist, pausing it in mid-air. Jaebeom steps closer, and Yujin can feel his body pressing against her back, caging her against the kitchen counter. He leans forward, turning Yujin's hand towards him. Then, she sees it all: how Jaebeom's lips part and engulf the fruit wholly, his lips pink and plush around it. His teeth grazes lightly against her fingers as he bites down, the crunching sound loud in her ear. When the male pulls away, a string of saliva connects from his mouth to the remaining leaf of the fruit.

His eyes flick to hers, dark and hooded, and Yujin swallows thickly.

"Hmm, juicy," he comments as he chews, then pauses to drag his tongue over his top lip. Slow, tantalizing. “Want some?”

Before Yujin can even answer, Jaebeom crashes his mouth against hers. She feels the insistent press of his tongue against her lips, trying to weave its way into her mouth. It succeeds, and Yujin can feel the muscle flicking at the top of her mouth. Something about this makes her knees weak, that she needs something to stay grounded and stand upright. Subconsciously, she rests her weight against Jaebeom’s, barely registering his hands around the small of her back. She can taste the strawberry in her mouth, and when the fae pulls away, she’s left breathless. She belatedly feels something on her tongue. She chews slowly, a little unsure, feeling the flesh of the fruit in her mouth. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears, and heat travels southward, at the realization that Jaebeom had just transferred the strawberry from his mouth to hers.

“How does it taste?” he inquires, a smirk on his lips.

“Saccharine sweet,” she breathes, slightly dazed. Her cheeks are burning, and she reckons it’s red.

Jaebeom brushes away a loose hair strand from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “And we haven’t even started on our meal yet,” he purrs, his voice like honey. “Let’s quickly make dinner. Then we can have dessert.”

\---

Despite the charged atmosphere, nothing happens afterwards. Dinner was a smooth affair as they cooked together. Jaebeom produced the flame from his fingers, raising the heat whenever he thought that it could be hastened. In contrast to the meals prepared at Jaebeom’s mansion, Yujin can only make a simple broth, adding in spices, vegetables and chicken that she slaughtered from the small animal stable in the backyard. They eat their dinner mostly in silence, Jaebeom making small talk at times. He doesn’t do anything funny either, keeping his hands to himself, not holding her in any way at all. Even as the night progresses, he refuses to share the same room as Yujin, willingly taking her late father’s room instead.

This has Yujin feeling restless. In one perspective, yes, that’s great because heck, she definitely doesn’t want to be so close, so intimate with the male. On the other hand, how will she ever get the chance to slay the fae in his most vulnerable state? She had a plan in her mind: if Jaebeom sleeps next to her, it will be far easier for her to stab him in the heart and get it done once and for all. When exactly is the right time for her to strike? She lets out an exasperated sigh.

 _The faes are skilled at deluding people_ , her mind reminds. The desire that she has in her whenever Jaebeom is around. Of course, it’s a deception! Whatever that she felt is nothing; it’s not from her own self. She realizes she only gravitates toward Jaebeom whenever she sees him. Now, in her own room, all alone, it’s like she sobers up, as if ice cold water is poured all over her. Her thoughts are coming together. Of course Jaebeom would be kind to her. That’s the way for him to worm his way into her heart. That’s the way he tries to gain his trust. But no, Yujin won’t fall so easily. There is no way she will trust him that easily. Not when she has it all figured out.

Empowered by a sudden determination and motivation, Yujin decides that it’s time. Whether or not they stay in the same room, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s a risk she is willing to take. She has to free herself from the shackles that Jaebeom has stealthily put on her. There is no way she will remain an unsuspecting victim any longer. She needs to save herself. Yujin will not be swayed by the acts of the fae.

So she sneaks out of her room, silver dagger in her hand, making her way to her father’s old room just a door away. It’s nerve-wracking. She doesn’t know if Jaebeom is a light sleeper. Perhaps a single creak of the hardwood floor might wake him.

Yujin stands in front of the door, heart beating wildly in her chest. She tries to regain her composure by breathing in deeply. She has to keep her focus: slay the fae, once and for all.

Yujin grips the door handle tightly, then pushes it open, just enough to slip her body through the crack. She shuts it quietly, her back against the door. She’s grateful that her eyes have adjusted to the darkness. It’s pitch black in here, the light from the moon only enters the room through a small crack between the curtains.

Her heart pounds, spotting a lump on the bed, covered by a blanket. Determined, she tiptoes her way to the bed, quiet and steady, dagger unsheathed. When she comes close, she raises the weapon, and without a second thought, she plunges it down into the lump, her eyes reflexively shut tight.

But the blade meets no resistance, and Yujin hears no scream of pain, so she peeks an eye open. The lump is unmoving, lifeless. She grabs the blanket and discards it to the floor. It isn’t a body; it’s a bunch of pillows laid out to give the silhouette of a person.

Horror fills her face.

“Why?” a single question booms in the room.

Frozen, Yujin stays rooted to the ground, unable to face the source of the voice.

"I knew you were making your way here the whole time," Jaebeom’s voice gets louder, until she feels warmth from behind her. Until she smells the rosewood and citrus. Has she evoked his wrath? The fae grabs her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him directly. His eyes are glowing red in the dark, his hair messy and untied.

“Why are you trying to kill me?” the fae asks, sounding more unsure than angry. “Is something lacking? What is not enough for you? What do you wish for? You have to let me know, Yujin,” Jaebeom continues without a pause. “I can’t read minds. And no matter how much I think about it, I can’t find an answer.”

"I just want my life back. I want my freedom back," Yujin answers weakly, voice trembling.

"And when have I taken it away from you?" the fae fires back.

Something about that stuns her. Yujin blinks at him. Then suddenly, anger surges in her. She lunges forward, shoving the fae down onto the bed, pinning him by the shoulders.

"Being given to you in a deal, pledging my life to you, being kept in that mansion of yours! And you have the audacity to ask me that?"

Yujin straddles his hips, retrieving the silver dagger and raising it over her head, ready to plunge it down. Jaebeom doesn't fight back and has no resistance at all. He stares up at her, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. He has his arms spread out, not constrained by anything at all. It would be easy for him to throw her off in self-defense. It would have been easy for him to fight back, yet he doesn't.

"Do it," Jaebeom challenges instead, his gaze serious.

Yujin tightens her grip on the dagger, tempted. Her life hasn't been the same ever since Jaebeom came. It’s as if she has lost total control over her life -- decisions are imposed on her that she has to swallow despite the bitterness. The one who caused her such suffering is below her at this very moment. It’ll be easy. With just one motion, everything will end, and she will be free forever.

“Do it,” Jaebeom repeats, grabbing her hands and pulling it down, the blade right at his chest. 

But why is she hesitating now? Her hands are trembling, frozen in time. Sure, Jaebeom has changed her life completely and she paints him to be the most horrible being in the world. But is he really? When has Jaebeom ever caused her any pain? He has always looked at her with gentle eyes, and he has always respected her as a person. He always made sure that she’s well taken care of in all aspects.

Little by little, her desire for vengeance diminishes as she gets to know him more. Jaebeom isn't the kind of person she thought he was. Her father had entrusted her with the dagger, so that she may kill Jaebeom should he put her in a difficult situation. But when has Jaebeom ever caused a burden to her? Jaebeom has only been kind to her, _god_ , even loving. How can she kill this fae?

Unknowingly, tears have streamed down her face. Jaebeom offers her an empathetic smile, reaching to wipe away the liquid. Yujin's grip on the weapon slackens and like a broken spell, she drops it onto the bed. Her small fingers wrap around the wrist of his hand, leaning to his touch as she cries.

"I can't," she sobs. "I can't kill you."

Jaebeom sits up, looping his arms around her body. He pulls her into a hug, tucking her face into his chest. Her tears drench his shirt, but he pays it no mind. Slowly, he brings her down onto the bed, carding her hair in a constant motion. The warmth of being in Jaebeom's arms makes Yujin at ease and before she knows it, she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


	8. viii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Yujin spends more time together.

Yujin wakes in the comfort of her own room, but her eyes feel heavy and swollen. She recalls crying her heart out, into Jaebeom’s chest. Or was that just a dream? A dream in which she nearly stabbed Jaebeom in the heart? Nevertheless, the morning is peaceful, with the sunlight streaming through the windows and a soft breeze blowing into the room. Outside, she can hear the melodious chirping of the birds.

Yujin stretches her body, taking a deep breath in before sitting up. That’s when her eyes land on Jaebeom. She hadn’t felt the dip at the foot of the bed. The male fae is perched there, face buried in his hands. With his back turned on her, Yujin notices how broad his shoulders are. She reckons he could envelope her entirely.

“I don’t get you,” he speaks in a hushed tone, as if he’s afraid of breaking the peace in the quiet morning. But Yujin can feel tension in the air, suddenly weighing down on them. Jaebeom runs his fingers through his hair, the locks messy after all the tugging. He stays in position even as he continues. "I thought that maybe, you will come to like me. Whatever I did, it’s all done with you in mind: Would Yujin be okay with it? Will she dislike it? If I do this, will it scare Yujin away? I just-- I kept telling myself that even if you don’t like me, at least, you wouldn’t hate me. You wouldn’t want to run away from me. But now I-- I don't know anymore.”

There’s exasperation in his voice and it strikes a chord in Yujin’s heart. She hadn’t realized how thoughtful Jaebeom was towards her. She had been so caught up in playing the victim, thinking that he was out to get her. On the contrary, all he has ever done is take care of her well-being.

Jaebeom turns his face slightly, just enough for Yujin to see his side profile. He looks pained, eyebrow furrowed. “Do you hate me that much? That you wish to kill me? Just what am I doing wrong? What am I lacking in? What isn’t enough for you?"

Yujin surges forward, grabbing his face with both of her hands. Jaebeom's red eyes are moist, a deep pool of sorrow in them.

"You haven't been anything but kind to me," she assures with a gentle smile, though her own voice is shaking. "I was too blind to realize it. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was selfish, I--"

Jaebeom tears her hands away, placing it back on her lap. "You felt trapped, I understand. Everything happened against your will. But I still-- I _tried_. I tried to make sure that you'd like me. That you'd see me. So tell me, Yujin," he pauses to hold back the tears, but raw emotions evident on his face and in his voice, "Tell me what I need to do."

The female drops her head to his shoulder, silent tears streaming down her face. "It's not entirely your fault. I'm to blame too! I promise I’ll be better. I’ll try--” Yujin shakes her head. “No, I _want_ to be your wife. Properly.”  
  
She looks up, her vision blurred with all the saline liquid in her eyes. Jaebeom is looking back at her, no words being said.

“I will try,” she continues, “And if anything displeases me, I’ll be sure to tell you. No more hiding things away. I’ll be transparent with you.”

Jaebeom seems touched by this, smiling through the tears. Yujin reaches to wipe it away and the fae holds the hand against his cheek. He nuzzles into her touch, nodding slightly before murmuring into her skin, “I believe you.”

In that moment, the wind blows quietly and Yujin feels something has shifted between them.

\---

They fall into an unspoken routine afterwards. They do things together -- anything at all. When preparing their meals, Jaebeom would cast a fire on the stove, manipulating the heat on Yujin’s request. Washing the dishes is mainly Jaebeom’s responsibility because he can dry it quickly by transferring the heat from his bare hands to the utensils. They even read their books quietly, side by side. To them, it is of utmost importance that they stay in each other’s company for most of the day. 

Tonight, after their stomachs are sated with food, they lounge at the back porch, facing the farm. They are comfortably seated at the sofa, watching the moon in its full glory. A soft breeze blows over them and Yujin wraps her arms around her body. Lanterns are lit at the corners, but it’s too far to feel the heat.

"Cold?" Jaebeom asks.

"Just a little. Perhaps a small fire would be nice," she responds.

But the male doesn't light a fire. Instead, he throws an arm around her, pulling her in, such that her back is leaning against his body. In this position, Yujin can feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. She finds herself relaxing in his hold, revelling in the warmth that radiates from Jaebeom's body.

"It's much warmer this way," he murmurs into her ear. Ironically, Yujin shivers. His fingers worm its way between hers, hands interlocked. Yujin feels the male nuzzle his face into her hair, taking a whiff as if he's smelling fragrant flowers. Her heart pounds erratically in her chest, and she's sure that he could hear it loud and clear. What can she think about when Jaebeom is infiltrating her every sense?

Abashed, Yujin tries to distract herself. She plays with his fingers, pretending that it’s more interesting. She notices how his hands feel nice against hers, how it fits perfectly in hers. She also notices that he’s still wearing that iron ring on his little finger. Yujin grazes her thumb over the ring head.

"Does it bother you?" Jaebeom asks, noticing her attention on the ring.

Yujin can't bring herself to answer that. Honestly, she feels a pang of disappointment in her heart. After all, they're married now. How would one feel if her partner is wearing a gift from a past lover?

When she doesn't reply, Jaebeom slides the ring off, holding it up between his fingers. The ring glints in the dark, reflecting the moonlight off its surface.

"It's a memento. A reminder that love can change me," he says, gazing at the ring before slotting it back to his finger. "I didn't have the best character. I was always angry, I hated the world." He lets out a chuckle. "I even used to hate Jinyoung! I was ousted because I’m a halfling. The entire faefolk despised me. No one accepted me. I was hidden away like a dirty little secret, while Jinyoung is free to roam the streets. He had everything I didn’t. I wanted to wreck him, to take everything away from him."

Jaebeom then smiles to himself, fondness in his eyes. His gaze has softened, as if recalling a precious memory. "But how can I when he looked at me with those wide eyes. As if I was a hero. He used to follow me around even though everyone ignored me. He didn’t shut me out like the other faes. He saw me for who I am, rather than what I am. For that, I’m always thankful for his existence in my life."

The fae lets out a deep breath. His brows are knitted now, and Yujin wants nothing but to smooth those creases on his face. Despite that, she keeps her hands to herself, waiting patiently. 

"When the Water court found out about my existence, they wanted my family exiled. They wanted to execute my father for loving a Fire fae, and me for being born into this world, for tainting the purity and the reputation of the Water court." The fae scoffs. "They had me all tied up, humiliated in front of the Water faefolk. I would have died, if not for my father’s sacrifice."

A tear drops his face, and he wipes it off haphazardly. Yujin can feel a mixture of fury and sorrow in him.

"I was so furious at the injustice, at their baseless discrimination. In my anger, I gained control of the executer's mind. Chaos ensued, and I was sure I would have been killed. But my father managed to break free from the cuffs and sent me to the mansion. My mother was already hiding away in the mansion when I came. The next thing I knew, my father took the blame for everything and..."

His shoulders are slumped now, and it’s as if he admits defeat. He lets out a shaky sigh. "And I'm still alive."

Jaebeom holds a hand up, igniting a small ball of fire in his palm. "I don't deserve to live when I am this weak. I can't even control big flames. _This_ is the only thing I can do. I'll never be as good as the pure faes. I'll never be enough--"

"That's not true," Yujin interjects, grabbing his wrist. The fire instantly vanishes. "You are good enough. You may not be a pure fae, but you have garnered a string of loyal faes -- just look at your servants and Jinyoung! Forget about the rest of the faefolk. You changed the lives of the faes you took in. You gave them a home that they were not able to have. Powers aside, you are not incapable at all! You're brilliant, witty, caring, dashing even--"

The male raises a brow, cracking a smile on his tear-stained face. "Dashing?"

Yujin flushes at the slip of tongue. "That's not the main point!" she squeaks, earning a laugh from the other. "The main point is that, you're more than you think you are."

Jaebeom offers a smile, eyes glistening in the dimness of the light. He seems touched by her words. "Thank you, Yujin," he whispers.

A momentary pause follows, before Jaebeom speaks again, brushing the pad of his thumb against the ring head. "After all that chaos in the Water court, a girl appeared in my life. She was like first sliver of light at dawn, the calm after the storm.”

Sorrow appears on his face. "This ring was made without a proper measurement. It could only fit my little finger. Despite it being made from paper, it bore the weight of a promise. The promise of forever. But I hurt her, and I willingly let her go."

"Do you miss her?" Yujin hesitantly asks, even though she might feel hurt from the answer. "Do you still... love her?"

Jaebeom turns his face, meeting her eyes. The look on his face changes, an expression Yujin can't decipher. He reaches for her face, his knuckles lightly brushing against her cheek. His gaze has softened. 

"Sometimes," he murmurs. "But you're here now. That's enough for me."

Yujin blinks at the male. A question that has been itching to be asked is at the tip of her tongue. She turns away, and this snaps the moment.

"Was it Princess Yena?" she asks, voice nearly quiet.

"What?"

"Yena. Was it her?" she repeats, adamant in avoiding the male’s face. "I mean-- Did you not have anything special with her? You two look good together... Jinyoung did mention that you're very fond of the Choi siblings and that Yena likes you a lot, so..."

"And because of that, I would return her feelings?"

"Well, it's not impossible, is it?"

To Yujin's surprise, Jaebeom laughs out loud, throwing his head back. She wonders if she had cracked a joke. His laughter subsides a moment later. Jaebeom shifts in his seat, angling his body towards her. He takes Yujin's hands in his own.

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Yujin," he begins. "I only see Yena as a sister. Nothing more. I dote on her as much as I dote on Youngjae. Unfortunately, Yena misinterpreted my affection for love. That's why she's rather... possessive about me. You must know that I don't like her in that way at all."

Yujin nods slowly, showing that she believes his answer.

"Believe me, my love." Something about that term of endearment makes her heart flutter. "You are all I think about now." 

Yujin lets out a playful scoff, trying to play off the fuzzy feeling that he induced in her. “What have I ever done but hurt you?”

"Love is the taste of sweetness after a long bitter," Jaebeom says with a shrug.

Yujin laughs. "What, are you a poet now?"

"I am not, but you, my love, are poetry."

Yujin is so flustered by this, she slaps the male on the chest. Needless to say, she can't help the curling of her lips. In the next moment, Jaebeom captures her lips with no resistance.

\---

Their relationship has evolved to become more affectionate, but they still don’t share the same bed. Even though they spent their time in each other’s company, they would still part ways and sleep in separate rooms. Yujin finds herself being comfortable with Jaebeom, having put her guard down around him. She has learnt to be relaxed and lets herself loose around the male. If she was told that she would come to enjoy Jaebeom’s presence weeks ago, she would have believed that a spell was cast upon her. She would have attempted to escape the mansion more than once, or even attempt to kill Jaebeom again. The thought of that brings shivers to her spine. It saddens her if Jaebeom ceased to exist in her life. The love and attention that she receives from him has made her life much sweeter.

It’s the last night before they head back to the mansion. They spent the day lazing around, cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace. Yujin wonders if the warmth that she feels all over her body is from the flames or from Jaebeom’s embrace. Either way, she has never felt so content before. She has never felt genuinely happy like this.

“I can’t believe that we’re heading back to the mansion tomorrow,” Jaebeom breaks the comfortable silence between them, earning a laugh from Yujin.

“We can always come back here. You know that.”

“Yeah but…” The male sighs. “I don’t even want to leave. It’s so peaceful here.”

“I’m glad that you feel safe here,” Yujin says. “You’re always welcomed here.”

Jaebeom turns his head, meeting her eyes. The light from the flames dance on his pale white skin. With his crimson eyes, Yujin briefly forgets that Jaebeom is a halfling. She wonders how different a pure blooded Jaebeom would be. For one, he’ll definitely be stronger.

“You really mean it?”

The female nods. “I trust you, Jaebeom,” she says, her voice soft, like it’s a secret between them. “I was a difficult person at first but now, I don’t hate you. In fact, I--” she pauses, a little embarrassed at what she’s about to say next, “I enjoy your company. I like to be around you.”

This seems to have an effect on the fae for he stares at her with wide eyes. He’s probably in disbelief. After all, she had attempted to kill him almost a week ago. But here they are, carrying out a civil conversation. No, fostering a proper relationship between a husband and a wife. Well, at least a part of it.

A smile spreads over Jaebeom’s lips, exposing his pearly white teeth. It’s the kind of smile that reaches his eyes, the one in which they turn into crescents. “Yujin, I--” He fumbles for words, too happy to form coherent sentences.

Yujin shifts, facing the male fully. This time, she’s the first one to initiate a touch. She brings his hand to her face, placing it against her cheek. She holds it there, nuzzling into his warm palm. Her thumb rubs against the skin on his inner wrist.

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me,” Jaebeom whispers. “This past week, it was crazy, but I-- I’m just so--”

Yujin pecks his lips, catching him offguard. “I know,” she assures with a smile. “I know.”

Jaebeom returns the smile, turning their hands such that their fingers are interlaced. A moment passes and Yujin has the wildest thought in her head. On impulse, she calls out his name softly.

“Hmm?”

“Could you stay with me tonight?”

The face that Jaebeom makes is almost comical. His eyes have gone wide, his jaw agape.

“N-no! N-not that kind,” Yujin flounders, realizing how the earlier question sounded like. “I meant like-- Just sleeping next to each other! N-nothing more than t-that!”

The Fire fae coughs, his cheeks colored a deep shade of red. He scratches the back of his neck. “R-right… I-- uh--”

“It’s alright if you don’t want to…” Yujin mumbles under her breath.

“It’s not that! I definitely want to but--” He covers a portion of his face with a hand. “I’m afraid that I wouldn’t be able to control myself…”

Yujin bites her lower lip, blushing at the implication of his words. Her cheeks are burning, and she shakes her head, as if it helps in clearing the thoughts in her mind. 

"I trust you, Jaebeom,” she says later, convinced. “I know you wouldn’t do anything I dislike."

The fae looks conflicted, as if he doesn’t trust himself. But in the end, he gives in, nodding his head subtly. Almost instantly, Yujin tugs him on his feet and leads him up her room. In record time, they slipped underneath the sheets. Yujin settles half of her body over Jaebeom’s, coiling a leg around his. She presses her ear against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart through the layers of clothing. Jaebeom settles his hand around her waist, supporting her in place. Yujin sighs, contented, before falling into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


End file.
